Kitsune Kanshisha or Fox Guardian
by joseph33759
Summary: Well here we go my first pure fanfic Enjoy NarutoFEMALEKyuubi OC&OC. Sandaime Bashing. light team 07 bashing. Haku and Zabuza live! you'll see why later. 'Chapter' 22 is the sneak peek for Return of The Clans COMPLETE!
1. Prolonge sp?

Auther's Note:

Hey I am just taking a break from writing Flare's Story and guess what, this story has been a brainstorm for awhile and I finally decided to put it down. A couple things: One the Flare in this story is not related to the Flare in Flare's story I just have a tendency to use Flare for most of my stories, also if I get something wrong please tell me about it but please do not Flame I do not mind constructive cridisium(I know spelling error my spell check is not working), oh yeah last thing I will try to keep the charicters IC(in charicter) but I have a tendency to make them OOC so...

Also I am not sexist(make desisions based on gender[FYI for those who do not know what sexist means) I just had to make a joke for the Males and maybe some females but there will be funnier jokes for those who don't like the first joke

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto though I wish I did. I do however own the rights to these jutsu seeing as I made them: Chakra Kawarimi No Jutsu(chakra Replacement), Katon Kage No Jutsu(shadow fire), Kage Chakra No Jutsu(shadow chakra jutsu), Ni Fuuton Boufuusetsu(two Air element Dragons), Zodiak control(FORBIDDEN JUTSU/kinjujitu), Kage Fuuton Kai No Jutsu, Raiton Hyoton No Jutsu( I think I made this one not entirly sure), Kitsune Guardian Kuchiyose No Jutsu, Hyoton Kai No Jutsu, Katon Kai No Jutsu, Suiton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Kai No Jutsu, Daiton Kai No Jutsu, Raiton Kai No Jutsu, Fuuton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Fuuton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Suiton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Hyoton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Katon Kai No Jutsu, Kage Raiton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Daiton Kai No Jutsu, Five element combo whip, and some others and btw I have to thank the writer of Naruto and Hinata's paridise because I finally have a Gekke Genkai(bloodlimit) for one of the main charicters.

and Also I made a second/final stage for the Gekke Genkai which I call Kitsune-Dou or Fox eyes

Oh yeah sorry about not getting my other story finished faster.

And now time to start the story...

* * *

Legend: 

(A/N small auther's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"biju speech"**

_**'biju thoughts'**_

Jutsu

"_really mean it_"

* * *

Kitsune Guardian: 

Prolonge

Everyone knows how the Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto, but for those few who don't I'll go back to his beginning the day of his birth:

October 10th

The Kyuubi attacked the hidden village of Kohona the shinobi there tried to protect their village even at the cost of their lives. Things like "We must hold him off till Yondaime gets here!" and "Hold him back as long as you can!" could be heard through that day/night. Meanwhile in Kohona hospital Yondaime was watching the birth of his son and soon he would do something he did not want to do, make his own son live alone with noone to care for him like a parent could. After Naruto was born the Fourth took the baby with him and summoned Gamabunta and headed to the battle. Yondaime realized he could not kill the Kyuubi through sheer force but he could seal him away and he used the Fuuin jutsu Shiki Fuujin, Flare who was watching his 'master' the whole time could not do anything but watch as his 'master's' soul was ripped from his body and put into the body of an infant a human infant at that '_Kyuubi I will protect you even if you are trapped in that unworthy body_' thought Flare as he fell back to avoid being seen by the leaf shinobi but he needn't worry for they were busy mourning the loss of their Yondaime (A/N I just realized something if Flare is alive now who is the one later hmm...) Flare was upset that a new Jinchuriki had been made now be had to protect this baby from dying while his 'master' did the same thing but mainly the Kyuubi would be healing while Flare, well kept the boy alive.

Naruto's 12th birthday(A/N This Flare is the son of the previously mentioned Flare)

Flare was watching Naruto carefully making sure he did not get ambushed like every year and not to Flare's surprise Naruto was and this time the Hokage was not able to save him. "Kage Shunshin No Jutsu" said Flare shadow shunshining to the boy's defence "Who would attack a defencless child?" he asked looking the mob in the eye "Shinobi and civilin attacking this kid will not be accepted" said Flare and he made three handseals "Kami-Kitsune" said Flare as he closed his eyes "Why should we listen to you?" asked the mob Flare shook his head "Because he is no biju nor will he become one" said Flare opening his eyes revealing red eyes with nine pointed stars for the pupils "I can see that some of you have Gekke Genkai, good I would love more then just this" said Flare pointing to his eyes, at that the mob started to back away "Too late" said Flare shadow shunshining behind the group and stabbing one of them with a kunai "One down" he said smiling sadisticly causing the Shinobi in the group of people to shudder they knew e shunshined but they could not tell where he was for some reason "I guess you are wondering why you could not tell where I was headed" said Flare and the shinobi started shunshining people away while Flare shook his head then an Uchiha activated his Sharingan "Ahh the sharingan" said Flare staring the Uchiha in the eye "Looks like you get a treat" said Flare smiling evilly and he went through seven handseals "You know truthfully I like this jutsu you know why? because I am the only one who can use it" said Flare biting his thumb causing it to bleed "Kitsune Guardian Kuchiyose No Jutsu" said Flare slamming his hand on the ground and summoning the Sanbi "Hello Sanbi long time no see, I would like you to have some fun" said Flare jumping off of the biju "just don't make too much noise" he added smiling till the Hokage appeared "Kai" said Flare sending Sanbi back "Hokage-teme" said Flare with his eyes narrow and yet the third did not seemed put off "Who are you?" was all he asked looking directly at Flare "I am the Kitsune Guardian" said Flare shunshining away leaving a confused village. Naruto was knocked out before Flare had started to talk to the mob and he did not hear any of what Flare had said(A/N duh), but the Hokage decided it was time for Naruto to know the truth. The next morning after Naruto was discharged from the hospital the Hokage sent an ANBU to take him to the Hokage's tower(A/N if I put that wrong sorry) once there the Hokage asked Naruto how much he knew about the Kyuubi "Not much old man" said Naruto "Just that he attacked the village a long time ago and Yondaime defeated him" said Naruto leaning back in the chair he was sitting in, the third shook his head "Defeated in a way Naruto" said the third with that Naruto gave the third a confused look "Naruto, you are what is known as a Jinchuriki" said the third...

Flare was watching from the tree outside the Hokage's tower using the Kitsune Dou or Fox eyes and smiled at Naruto reaction and Shadow shunshined into the office "Nice work gaki I hope you are ready for the repercotions mainly because the Kyuubi is _female_" said Flare making the third sweatdrop "F-fe-female?" he stuttered partly scared "Aye and one of three things _is_ going to happen, one Naruto goes with me and trains to a point where I can release the Kyuubi without killing him in otherwords I would not risk a human life even for the one I am suppose to protect, two he loses control against the Kyuubi's chakra and she frees herself killing the boy, or three he becomes her mate." said Flare smiling "And to let you know you lost a bloodline so to speak" he added quickly "Ok whatever back to the Kyuubi what do you mean it's a she?" asked the third, Flare sweatdropped "You don't think she attacked you for no reason? It was her 'time of the month'" said Flare shivering scared of the time seeing as his father was usually the only male in the area meaning he had to deal with it himself "Anyway See you around Teme" said Flare kage shunshining out of there back to his tree to watch the show

* * *

Auther's Note: 

Kk R&R please. PLEASE I BEG OF YOU NO FLAMES!! I am pretty sure I came up with the name myself but if I am wrong then oops

Also the Kyuubi's 'time of the month' means she is in heat yeah I know not realistic but come on it is kinda funny

See you next chapter!

* * *


	2. Training, Mating, or maybe both?

* * *

Auther's Note:

Flare in this story is not related to the Flare in Flare's story I just have a tendency to use Flare for most of my stories, also if I get something wrong please tell me about it but please do not Flame I do not mind constructive cridisium(I know spelling error my spell check is not working)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto though I wish I did. I do however own the rights to these jutsu seeing as I made them: Chakra Kawarimi No Jutsu(chakra Replacement), Katon Kage No Jutsu(shadow fire), Kage Chakra No Jutsu(shadow chakra jutsu), Ni Fuuton Boufuusetsu(two Air element Dragons), Zodiak control(FORBIDDEN JUTSU/kinjujitu), Kage Fuuton Kai No Jutsu, Raiton Hyoton No Jutsu( I think I made this one not entirly sure), Kitsune Guardian Kuchiyose No Jutsu, Hyoton Kai No Jutsu, Katon Kai No Jutsu, Suiton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Kai No Jutsu, Daiton Kai No Jutsu, Raiton Kai No Jutsu, Fuuton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Fuuton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Suiton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Hyoton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Katon Kai No Jutsu, Kage Raiton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Daiton Kai No Jutsu, Five element combo whip, and some others and btw I have to thank the writer of Naruto and Hinata's paridise because I finally have a Gekke Genkai(bloodlimit) for one of the main charicters.

and Also I made a second/final stage for the Gekke Genkai which I call Kitsune Dou or Fox eyes. Full name of the Fox eyes is Kami-Kitsune Kitsune-Dou

* * *

Legend:

(A/N small auther's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"biju speech"**

'_**biju thoughts'**_

Jutsu

"_really mean it_"

* * *

Kitsune Guardian:

training, mating or maybe both?

Lets see what is going on inside Naruto's head shall we?

Naruto was standing in th middle of a sewer when he woke up '_Where the Hell am I?_'thought Naruto pushing himself off the ground after he did though he heard a snarl "**Hello kit**" said the kyuubi sitting behind a cage door witha a slip of paper holding it shut "Who are you?" asked Naruto being as clueless as he was "**One guess**" answered the Kyuubi smiling though Naruto could not see it "Y-your the Kyuubi!" said Naruto pointing toward the cage "**Bingo**" said Kyuubi showing Naruto one of it's eyes through the bars "You don't look so tough I mean your being held by a piece of paper" said Naruto stupidly as the Kyuubi growled "**Be happy that it is holding me back because if it wasn't I would kill you and the rest of Kohona**"said Kyuubi fiercly Naruto fell on his butt "Oh shut up you furball" said Flare appearing in there "**Flare come to free me I see**" said Kyuubi happily "No Mistriss I will though but you have two options let me train this gaki so I can release you without killing him, _or_ you could become mates either way will free you seeing as he is not going to lose control against him he has more chakra then the Sannin" said Flare leaning on a wall of near Kyuubi's cage "**Traitor!!**" said Kyuubi pissed trying to cut Flare but he was just out of her reach "Traitor? I think not, I am _human_ remember? I can't kill a defencless kid" said Flare angrily "especially since he can also use the Kami-Ktisune" said Flare calming down a bit "**Your kidding me**" said Kyuubi looking to the baka known as Naruto who was shivering in the corner after feeling the powerlevels coming off of Flare "Kitsune Dou" said Flare acsessing the seond level "I don't lie to you especially about stuff like this" said Flare as he looked Kyuubi in the eye "**Fox eyes!**" said Kyuubi surprised "**You mastered the Kami-kitsune?**" asked Kyuubi though she could see he had(A/N I am making sure Flare is a true part of the story) "Obviously. now I haveto go before the Kitsune Dou merges me with him" said Flare leaving the Kyuubi and an suddenly unconsous Naruto. Flare woke up still in the tree he had been in and he left Kohona to gather a sannin to teach Naruto the Rasengan or the chidori either one was good...

Naruto woke up in the Hokage's office "Old man why was there a guy in my head?" asked Naruto causing the third to sweatdrop "What do you mean?" he asked Naruto confused as hell not knowing what had gone on inside Naruto's head, so Naruto started to explain afterwards the third sweatdropped looking out the window to see not only had they been talking all day but his paper work had piled up so much it was outside.

Back with Flare:

Flare was sitting with Oroachimaru listening to his 'promises' of power when Flare activated the Kitsune Dou "SHUT UP!!" said Flare pissed off at having to listen to that for the last hour and a half (A/N Time flies when your having fun). "How dare you talk to me like that I am one of-" started Oroachimaru when Flare interuppted " 'Three lengendary Sannin' and let me put it this way gaki, I don't care you can't even defeat the Hokage let alone me" said Flare getting up to leave "If you want a challange defeat the Hokage by yourself not jutsu and then I'll reconize you as someone _near_ the top" said Flare shadow bodyflickering out of there '_Who ever he is he knows how to make an exit_' thought Oroachimaru.

With Jiriaya:

Jiriaya was stting near the bathhouse in Iwa when Flare got there one look at the Sannin and Flare knew "Ero-sennin" he said just loud enough for Jiriaya to hear him "It's Jiriaya, kid" said (A/N I will just call him Ero-sennin cause I hate perverts)Ero-sennin when he felt Flare shadow bodyflicker(A/N Flare is not the alpha shinobi he just uses high level Ninjujitu, Kenjujitu(swords), and Taijujitu) "One I have more chakra then you, two I can summon the Kyuubi even if it is sealed in Naruto, three don't call me kid, four...(A/N Not yet heehee)

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well read and Review folks oh yeah I'll try to update every Sunday-night but until I have the feel for this Fanfic it might take awhile.

FYI I might make this Fanfic NaruKyuu and FlareHanabi but I am not sure it is going to be NaruKyuu not matter what so vote ok?

NaruKyuu & FlareHanabi

NaruKyuu & Flare/oc

NaruKyuu & FlareTsu

Flare:oh please god NO

Writer:up to them not you Flare

Flare:BUT I LOV-

Writer: Shut it you love whoever they pair you with now back to the pairings

NaruKyuu & FlareHina

NaruKyuu & Flare(and that Sound Genin female)

NaruKyuu & FlareTen

NaruKyuu & FlareTemari

NaruKyuu & Flare Shizune

Writer:well thats it I am sorry if you don't see someone you wanted polls will close two updates from now

* * *


	3. Flare's Preposal

* * *

Auther's Note: 

Yo I was lost on the road of life...

reader's and Flare: LIER!!!!

(Sorry I just really wanted to put that)

sweatdrops I usual lie better then that infact I was telling the truth

Flare:sweatdrops

Flare in this story is not related to the Flare in Flare's story I just have a tendency to use Flare for most of my stories, also if I get something wrong please tell me about it but please do not Flame I do not mind constructive cridisium(I know spelling error my spell check is not working) adding OC before hand just in case

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto though I wish I did. I do however own the rights to these jutsu seeing as I made them: Chakra Kawarimi No Jutsu(chakra Replacement), Katon Kage No Jutsu(shadow fire), Kage Chakra No Jutsu(shadow chakra jutsu), Ni Fuuton Boufuusetsu(two Air element Dragons), Zodiak control(FORBIDDEN JUTSU/kinjujitu), Kage Fuuton Kai No Jutsu, Raiton Hyoton No Jutsu( I think I made this one not entirly sure), Kitsune Guardian Kuchiyose No Jutsu, Hyoton Kai No Jutsu, Katon Kai No Jutsu, Suiton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Kai No Jutsu, Daiton Kai No Jutsu, Raiton Kai No Jutsu, Fuuton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Fuuton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Suiton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Hyoton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Katon Kai No Jutsu, Kage Raiton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Daiton Kai No Jutsu, Go ton renden whip, and some others and btw I have to thank the writer of Naruto and Hinata's paridise because I finally have a Gekke Genkai(bloodlimit) for one of the main charicters.

and Also I made a second/final stage for the Gekke Genkai which I call Kitsune Dou or Fox eyes. Full name of the Fox eyes is Kami-Kitsune Kitsune-Dou

* * *

Legend: 

(A/N small auther's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"biju speech"**

_**'biju thoughts'**_

* * *

Kitsune Guardian: 

Flare's preposal

"So you'll go with me?" asked Flare to a very bloody Ero-sennin withering on the ground "Sure kid just don't do that again!" said Ero-sennin looking up into the Kitsune-Dou scared shitless(A/N I feel bad for him...) "Do what?" asked Flare smiling innocently but ero-sennin knew it was a ruse "Whatever lets just go" said Ero-sennin

a little while later

Flare was traveling with Ero-sennin once and awhile he well like right now for instance: "Katon Kage No Jutsu!" said Flare burning the preverted sannin "Stop gaulking at the bathers before I turn your brains to mush with a well placed Genjujitu" said Flare Ero-sennin looked at him with pure venom "You are as gay as the-" started Ero-sennin before: "Shut it ero-sennin" said Flare closing his eyes and opening them to a fist in his face "I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!!" yelled ero-sennin his face redder then a tomato as Flare got back up he activated the Kitsune Dou "_Big_ mistake" said Flare starting Ero-sennin in the eye and started going through handseals "Kitsune Guardian Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" said Flare summoning the Hachibi "You think you can defeat a demon?" asked Flare from on top of the 8-tailed demon looking at the Hachibi in fear was the Ero-sennin and the whole village they were in which consiquencly was the village that had the Jinchuriki that held the Hachibi who was staring wide-eyed looking at her tendent "That was inside _me_?" asked the Jinchuriki scared which caused the village to look at her and then hate themselves for how they treated her as for Flare he sweatdropped big time "Basicly it is still in you but I did not want to hurt my charge so I did not mess with the Kyuubi" answered Flare shocking not only the crowd but the demon **"Flare? is that you?"** it asked trying to look at him which Flare granted by jumping onto it's nose "It is Hachibi-sama" said Flare scaring ero-sennin '_Not only does this kid summon Biju_ _he respects them!_' thought ero-sennin "Who the hell are you? No wait _what_ are you?" asked Ero-sennin. Flare ignored him and turned to the crowd and motioned for the Jinchuriki to get up there with him which(A/N I have said 'which' alot this chapter [readers sweatdrop What?) she did "What's your name?" asked Flare talking to her while keeping on ero-sennin "..." said the girl to scared to say anything she was afraid he would hurt her like the rest of her village had "I didn't get that" said Flare grabbing her hand and letting the Hachibi return to it's seal seeing as Ero-sennin had passed out. **"Alright I'll go back but Flare let Kyubbi-chan know she lost her old mate to the Akaski**(A/N I am not sure if I spelt that right let me know if I didn't)**" **said Hachibi before returning(A/N Well he has just gotten out after 12 years I think he would be reluctant to go back) to the seal, Flare shook his head and mummbled "Saves me a bit of time" earning him a confused look from the Jinchuriki "What do you mean?" she asked confused this was the first she had heard that the demons had genders "Don't worry about it I am going to see your kage and make him let you come with us maybe I can deal with training the two of you" said Flare rubbing his temples in a very Tsunade like manner. and with that Flare left for the office of there Kage(A/N Does anybody know the village that the Hachibi comes from?)

With Naruto

while Flare is busy lets go see Naruto...

inside Naruto's mind

Naruto was inside his head again listening to the Kyuubi rant about what she would do after she got free "Oi shut up furball" said Naruto tired of hearing her rant but he could not leave his mind because the moment he did the Hokage would put him under again hoping to fool Flare when he returned with most likly Orochimaru. **"Why should I listen to you brat?"** asked the Kyuubi looking at him through the bars with a distasteful look on her face though deep inside her she knew she was warming up to him whether she liked it or not "One because I am tired of your ranting don't you ever get tired? Two I can refuse to be trained by this Flare-teme -" started Naruto (A/N Now to show you the length that the kitsune guardians must go through recently[in the story) **"DON'T YOU **_**EVER**_** CALL HIM THAT!!"** said the Kyuubi **"He has been my closest companion before you in all my life! and you **_**dare**_** insult him!? I have shared my**(A/N Whou whou whou not going to finish this sentence though I think you got the main idea. lets see if they are done) **And YOU DARE**(Whou ok lets see what can I tell you while she continues to rant... Oh I know my next story is going to be called City of The Lost Hearts(a Kingdom Hearts Fanfic) and I hope you enjoy it)**"** Finished the Kyuubi panting slightly as Naruto was curled up in the fetal position...

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Well that is it for that chapter anybody have an idea for a name for the OC?

anyway here is the polls so far:

NaruKyuu & FlareHanabi: IV

NaruKyuu & Flare/oc: III

NaruKyuu & FlareTsu:

NaruKyuu & FlareHina: I

NaruKyuu & FlareKin:

NaruKyuu & FlareTen:

NaruKyuu & FlareTemari:

NaruKyuu & Flare Shizune:

* * *


	4. Feelings Unknown

* * *

Author's Note: 

Flare in this story is not related to the Flare in Flare's story I just have a tendency to use Flare for most of my stories, also if I get something wrong please tell me about it but please do not Flame I do not mind constructive cridisium(I know spelling error my spell check is not working) adding OC before hand just in case

Seeing as Flare/OC won the vote it looks like I don't get what I wanted but I made a promise to myself and I'll keep it...

be ready for a song addition soon either this chapter or within three chapters

I am revealing two new moves one of them is called the Ktisune Rendan, and the other is Raiton: Rasengan(my own creation seeing as Naruto can not use lightning element jutsu)

Flare's age is 14 min. 15 max. I have not decided his exact age just yet

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto though I wish I did. I do however own the rights to these jutsu seeing as I made them: Chakra Kawarimi No Jutsu(chakra Replacement), Katon Kage No Jutsu(shadow fire), Kage Chakra No Jutsu(shadow chakra jutsu), Ni Fuuton Boufuusetsu(two Air element Dragons), Zodiak control(FORBIDDEN JUTSU/kinjujitu), Kage Fuuton Kai No Jutsu, Raiton Hyoton No Jutsu( I think I made this one not entirly sure), Kitsune Guardian Kuchiyose No Jutsu, Hyoton Kai No Jutsu, Katon Kai No Jutsu, Suiton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Kai No Jutsu, Daiton Kai No Jutsu, Raiton Kai No Jutsu, Fuuton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Fuuton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Suiton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Hyoton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Katon Kai No Jutsu, Kage Raiton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Daiton Kai No Jutsu, Go ton renden whip, and some others and btw I have to thank the writer of Naruto and Hinata's paridise because I finally have a Gekke Genkai(bloodlimit) for one of the main charicters.

and Also I made a second/final stage for the Gekke Genkai which I call Kitsune Dou or Fox eyes. Full name of the Fox eyes is Kami-Kitsune Kitsune-Dou

* * *

Legend: 

(A/N small author's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"biju speech"**

_**'biju thoughts'**_

Jutsu

* * *

Kitsune Guardian: 

Feelings Unknown

Flare and the Hachibi's container were alking for a bit before he stood "I have to go talk to the Mizukage(A/N If I am wrong oops) and get you under my watch so to speak" said Flare with a smile offering to help her up not used to this kindness she hesitated till Flare growing tired of the wait lifted her up by the arm firmly but still gently "There now watch Ero-sennin for me ok?" asked Flare "Sure" the girl answered nodding her head slightly

With Naruto

"No way in hell did you do that with him" said Naruto calming down a bit getting out of the Fetal position **"Why not human? Is it because of the fact I am a demon fox?"** asked the Kyuubi getting a blank look from Naruto sweatdropping she dared to ask **"Do you even know what I mean?"** she asked dreading the answer that came "No" said Naruto shaking his head and so the Kyuubi started with the story of the birds and the bees Naruto basicly jumped into the fetal position again

(A/N No way in hell am I listening to that twice in one life time)

On to Flare's little group

Flare was walking with(A/N Looks like I have to give a Spoiler for my other story) Ellimere smiling for the first time in her life not realizing it she grabbed Flare's arm and held it Flare looked at her and blushed feeling rushing through him that he had not felt before but they felt good '_What is this I am feeling?_' thought Flare then he just shook his head "Ellimere why are you holding on to my arm?" asked Flare his face growing redder then it had been not in anger(A/N Duh) but embaressment. Ero-sennin decided to answer for her "Obviously cause she likes you" with that Flare slipped his arm out of her grasp and turned to the preverted sannin "That is it I asking Ellimere not you Ero-sennin!" said Flare before Kage shunshining behind ero-sennin and forcing chakra into his nails making them grow into claws and then he scratched ero-sennin left, right, across, sweeping leg kick, punch into the air Flare jumping behind him "KITSUNE RENDAN!!" said Flare renewing the attack ending with a kick forcing the sannin back to the ground with double force the sannin melted into mud. "I will get you Ero-sennin!!" said Flare leaving their new companion alone for the akatsuki to grab or at least that is what Itachi and Kisame thought only for Flare to appear beside her as they stepped out to confront her "Hello Uchiha" said Flare activating the stolen bloodlimit he had taken "His eyes are like yours Itachi is he related to you?" asked Kisame looking from Flare to Itachi and back again. "No, who are you?" asked Itachi looking at Flare "Awe I'm hurt, hunting Jinchuriki and not knowing a guardian when you see one" said Flare in a mocking voice that even annoyed Itachi "A guardian? so you are the Hachibi's guardian?" asked Kisame drawing his sword smiling evilly "No as a matter of fact I am the Kitsune Guardian and you are going to meet one of your targets" said Flare running through the handseals faster then he had ever before "Kitsune Guardian Kuchiyose No Jutsu!!!" said Flare summoning the Hachibi **"Flare what do you want this time are you just using me to scare that pathatic human again?" **asked Hachibi as Flare jumped onto the biju pulling Ellimere with him "No Hachibi-sama, look" said Flare pointing to Itachi and Kisame **"Oh a gift!!"** said Hachibi clapping causing not only Flare and Ellimere to sweatdrop but Itachi and Kisame as well "Well see you later" said the not easily scared Uchiha scared like, both of them shunshining away Flare let Hachibi return to the seal. "Ellimere are you ok?" asked Flare looking right at her not realizing that Ero-sennin was watching from behind a tree "Y-yes Flare-sa -" started Ellimere but Flare intrrupted her "Don't call me by that I only guard the Kyuubi I don't deserve a honorific name" said Flare pulling Ellimere close and as they pulled eachother close their eyes closed "Oi Teme" said Ero-sennin causing the to love-birds to seperate before they had even kiss "What is it Ero-sennin?" asked Flare annoyed as hell for some reason(A/N I think I know why, anyone else know why?) "We heading to Konaha or not?" asked Ero-sennin smiling at the annoyed tone in Flare's voice "We are but Ero-sennin teach me the rasengan" said Flare earning a look from the sannin and his 'friend' Ellimere "Why?" asked Ero-sennin narrowing his eyes "I want to learn it and well I would like to know every Jutsu I can before I die" said Flare with a shrug. and so Flare started to learn the Rasengan.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Ok all I have updated the first 'chapter'. also it looks like the hormones are heating up smiles sadisticly you better with Flare luck with these 'new found emotions' cause I am going to drive him hard oh yeah R&R

Flare: WTF?!?! I really did luck out thanks everybody! shes the one I-

Writer: cocks(readies) gun

Flare:shuts up

Writer: better

* * *


	5. A Kiss and a Touch

* * *

Author's Note:

Flare in this story is not related to the Flare in Flare's story I just have a tendency to use Flare for most of my stories, also if I get something wrong please tell me about it but please do not Flame I do not mind constructive criticisem(I know spelling error my spell check is not working) adding OC before hand just in case

be ready for a song addition soon either this chapter or within two chapters

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto though I wish I did. I do however own the rights to these jutsu seeing as I made them: Chakra Kawarimi No Jutsu(chakra Replacement), Katon Kage No Jutsu(shadow fire), Kage Chakra No Jutsu(shadow chakra jutsu), Ni Fuuton Boufuusetsu(two Air element Dragons), Zodiak control(FORBIDDEN JUTSU/kinjujitu), Kage Fuuton Kai No Jutsu, Raiton Hyoton No Jutsu( I think I made this one not entirly sure), Kitsune Guardian Kuchiyose No Jutsu, Hyoton Kai No Jutsu, Katon Kai No Jutsu, Suiton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Kai No Jutsu, Daiton Kai No Jutsu, Raiton Kai No Jutsu, Fuuton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Fuuton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Suiton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Hyoton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Katon Kai No Jutsu, Kage Raiton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Daiton Kai No Jutsu, Go ton rendan whip, and some others and btw I have to thank the writer of Naruto and Hinata's paridise because I finally have a Gekke Genkai(bloodlimit) for one of the main charicters.

and Also I made a second/final stage for the Gekke Genkai which I call Kitsune Dou or Fox eyes. Full name of the Fox eyes is Kami-Kitsune Kitsune-Dou

* * *

Legend:

(A/N small author's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"biju speech"**

_**'biju thoughts'**_

Jutsu

* * *

Kitsune Guardian:

A Kiss and a Touch

just after Naruto became a gennin

Flare was entering the village with Ellimere and the toad sannin also known as Ero-sennin soon after they entered the village of Konoha Flare dragged Ellimere with him the Hokage's office not having the chakra left after summoning so many times

Flashback:

Flare was sitting with Ellimere talking, soon they started to lean in again only to be disturbed by Sasori and his partner, "Awe man can't a guardian catch a break?" asked Flare retouricly "Kage bunshin no jutsu!!" said Flare and three shadow clones appeared two of them guarded Ellimere and the real one and another clone started to go through handseals "Kitsune Guardian Kuchiyose No Jutsu!!" said Flare and his shadow clone summoning the Kyuubi and the Hachibi Flare groaned '_Not the perfect timing_' he thought **"Flare what is the meaning of this?"** asked the Kyuubi before she looked around and noticed she was 'free' **"Don't get your hopes up Kyuubi-'hime' "** said Hachibi noticing her looks Flare jumped down and asked Sasori's partner for some exploding clay thinking that he was going to blow off his own head sasori's partner agreed. After Flare got the clay he shoved it into Hachibi's mouth and set it off causing everybody except Flare and the Hachibi to sweatdrop **"What... The... Fuck..."** said the Kyuubi Flare looked at her "You really think I want to listen to you two reminise?" asked Flare that got him a silent answer which was all he needed Sasori and his partner fled seeing that this guy was way toi weird to fight against. After Flare sent the Kyuubi back to Naruto Flare sat beside Ellimere again and smiled "Hopefully now we'll... Have... No... Intrruptions" said Flare as they started yet again only to be intrrupted but ero-sennin "TEME!!" yelled Flare

End Flashback

Flare sat in the waiting room of the Hokage's office waiting for the Hokage to get off his 'high horse' and greet them, '_Even though I am out of chakra doesn't mean I still can't take out a whole squad of ANBU_' thought Flare tapping his foot.

At the hotsprings

(A/N Ahhh Nice and relaxing... HEY WTF?!?! LET ME REST HERE!)

With Naruto

Naruto was with Kakashi and the rest of team seven when Ero-sennin appeared "Kakashi I have decided to teach Naruto" said the pervert, Kakashi literaly fell down off the bridge and half drowned before Sakura saved him seeing as Naruto and Sasuke were to stunned to do anything

Back with Flare

Flare and Ellimere walked into the Hokage's main office "Hello Teme" said Flare earning a reprochful look from Ellimere whom the Hokage ignored at least for now "What do you want Flare" said the third not lookinbg up from his paper work "Same as last time though now I have two Jinchuriki to teach though it will be kinda hard seeing as I think I-" started Flare but leaving the rest unsaid luckily the Hokage knew what he was trying to say or was it unluckily? "Hello Hokage-sama" said Ellimere with a slight bow catching the attention of the third and he smiled seeing what Flare meant easily and he nodded back "I guess you want to get Naruto" said the third smiling slightly "Yeah if you will let me train him I can teach him alot and better yet let me teach him and let Ellimere join your village and I'll join the Konoha Shinobi and let a select few sign the Kitsune Guardian summoning scroll" said Flare offering alot for what seemed like a little "I would but it would seem I would be messing up the gennin teams and I-" said the third before getting intrrupted by Kakashi "Sir Jiriaya said he wants to train Naruto" said Kakashi then he saw Flare and at that moment Flare opened his eyes revealing the Sharingan and Kakashi attacked Flare, Flare dodged the attack and revealed the Kitsune dou "Don't mess with me Copy-cat" said Flare getting into the taijujitu style he had customized called the death style "BOTH OF YOU SIT!" said Ellimere so sternly that the Hokage sat down even though he was already sitting and Flare sat down immedintly and Flare gave Kakashi a look that warned him not to mess with the girl "She is almost as strong as Naruto" said Flare simply refering to nine-tails Nauto, Kakashi sat down and the third jumped out the window scared for his life "..." said Flare he had gotten enough Chakra back to get the third which he did "Sit" said Flare holding a kunai to the third's throat "Ok fine" said the third and Flare explained the whole ordeal before leaving with Ellimere leaving the third and Kakashi to decide their near future and Flare grabbed Ellimere's hand and kage shunshined to the hokage's mountain

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Flare pushed Ellimere away from the edge and smiled pushing his body against her's Ellimere smiling but blushing because of their closeness

_No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

Ellimere pulled Flare a little closer blushing and smiling the whole time

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

Flare and Ellimere were bring their lips closer to eachother their eyes shut

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_Knew there was somebody, somewhere_

_A new love in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

Soon their lips touched as they shared their first kiss someone watched them oblivious to the love-birds

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

As Flare pulled away smiling softly he held her close

_Yeah_

_Life is a road that I wanna keep going on_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep going_

_Starting out on a journey_

Ellimere smiled at him

_Life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Flare said three words that touched Ellimere's heart "I love you" said Flare

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well that turned out funny at least to me R&R

Song: At The Beginning

I know not the best song but I love it reminds me of my 'hime' my princess anyway see you next time

* * *


	6. Training Hurts filler chapter

* * *

Author's Notes:

Flare in this story is not related to the Flare in Flare's story I just have a tendency to use Flare for most of my stories, also if I get something wrong please tell me about it but please do not Flame I do not mind constructive criticisem(I know spelling error my spell check is not working) adding OC before hand just in case

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto though I wish I did. I do however own the rights to these jutsu seeing as I made them: Chakra Kawarimi No Jutsu(chakra Replacement), Katon Kage No Jutsu(shadow fire), Kage Chakra No Jutsu(shadow chakra jutsu), Ni Fuuton Boufuusetsu(two Air element Dragons), Zodiak control(FORBIDDEN JUTSU/kinjujitu), Kage Fuuton Kai No Jutsu, Raiton Hyoton No Jutsu( I think I made this one not entirly sure), Kitsune Guardian Kuchiyose No Jutsu, Hyoton Kai No Jutsu, Katon Kai No Jutsu, Suiton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Kai No Jutsu, Daiton Kai No Jutsu, Raiton Kai No Jutsu, Fuuton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Fuuton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Suiton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Hyoton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Katon Kai No Jutsu, Kage Raiton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Daiton Kai No Jutsu, Go ton rendan whip, and some others and btw I have to thank the writer of Naruto and Hinata's paridise because I finally have a Gekke Genkai(bloodlimit) for one of the main charicters.

and Also I made a second/final stage for the Gekke Genkai which I call Kitsune Dou or Fox eyes. Full name of the Fox eyes is Kami-Kitsune Kitsune-Dou

* * *

Legend:

(A/N small author's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"biju speech"**

_**'biju thoughts'**_

Jutsu

* * *

Kitsune Guardian:

Training Hurts

Naruto woke up inside himself for the third time in one week since Flare had started to train him mostly with the Kami-kitsune. This time the Kyuubi seemed to call him over something alluring about her voice but he snapped out of it and left his mind to continue training with Flare and Ellimere

Flashback:

Flare made Naruto focus all of his chakra into his eyes at first he was failling and Flare was about to tell him to stop when the Kami-kitsune activated before Naruto lost awareness fading into his mind

end Flashback

Flare nodded and walked over to Ellimere "Ellimere-chan are you ok?" asked Flare seeing her on the ground the toad sannin was the one training her seeing as Flare could not force himself to truely help her with her training save to teach her to activate her bloodlimit the-, Flare's train of thought was lost when she kissed him suddenly "Yes I am ok just a little tired and you are not helping matters by being such a worry wart" said Ellimere Flare frowned but smiled afterward "Well you _are_ helping me" said Flare smiling softly and yet he had that type of smile that when you saw it you knew everything is going to be is is perfect. Naruto got annoyed with waiting "Oi TEME" said Naruto only to get hit in the head by four diffrent things three human and when he retreated into his mind one demon fox leaving him inbetween for now.

in Konoha

The third was puffing his pipe hoping that Naruto would learn to control his impactance

Back with Naruto

Naruto woke up with a sneeze "Who the hell could be talking about me?" asked Naruto confused

* * *

Author's Note:

Sorry but this chapter was because I had to get it out of the way before my sis hit me (she stronger then Tsunade...) any way seeya till next update!

* * *


	7. Love is an Odd Thing

* * *

Auther's Note: 

Flare in this story is not related to the Flare in Flare's story I just have a tendency to use Flare for most of my stories, also if I get something wrong please tell me about it but please do not Flame I do not mind constructive criticisem(I know spelling error my spell check is not working) adding OC before hand just in case

I will spend more time with the NaruKyuu relationship for a bit

Warning for this chapter most likly a lime or lemon(least to greatest?) in all future chapters saving you guys a warning this chapter but next time the warning will be just before the lime/lemon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto though I wish I did. I do however own the rights to these jutsu seeing as I made them: Chakra Kawarimi No Jutsu(chakra Replacement), Katon Kage No Jutsu(shadow fire), Kage Chakra No Jutsu(shadow chakra jutsu), Ni Fuuton Boufuusetsu(two Air element Dragons), Zodiak control(FORBIDDEN JUTSU/kinjujitu), Kage Fuuton Kai No Jutsu, Raiton Hyoton No Jutsu( I think I made this one not entirly sure), Kitsune Guardian Kuchiyose No Jutsu, Hyoton Kai No Jutsu, Katon Kai No Jutsu, Suiton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Kai No Jutsu, Daiton Kai No Jutsu, Raiton Kai No Jutsu, Fuuton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Fuuton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Suiton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Hyoton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Katon Kai No Jutsu, Kage Raiton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Daiton Kai No Jutsu, Go ton rendan whip, and some others and btw I have to thank the writer of Naruto and Hinata's paridise because I finally have a Gekke Genkai(bloodlimit) for one of the main charicters.

and Also I made a second/final stage for the Gekke Genkai which I call Kitsune Dou or Fox eyes. Full name of the Fox eyes is Kami-Kitsune Kitsune-Dou

* * *

Legend: 

(A/N small author's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"biju speech"**

_**'biju thoughts'**_

Jutsu

* * *

Kitsune Guardian: 

Love is an Odd Thing

Inside Naruto's head

Kyuubi was waiting fror Flare to knockout Naruto again _**Why do I feel like this?**_ she thought reminising on the fact Naruto seemed to spend more time with her then before returning to the outside world

Flashback:

Naruto just fell asleep and went to the Kyuubi's cage "You want out?" asked Naruto **"Oh isn't that obvious?"** asked Kyuubi agitated from the need to release and a male being within twenty feet of her, leaving her frusterated because she could do nothing about it. "How about we walk my mind? together?" asked Naruto nervously Kyuubi looked up **"Really!?!?"** asked Kyuubi smiling her foxy grin that seemed to evil for her "Yeah just one thing Kyuubi-chan, can you be human?" asked Naruto stupidly and Kyuubi sweatdropped **"Of course we biju can gaki."** said Kyuubi transforming into a close to human form keeping her fox ears and her tails **"See?"** asked Kyuubi

End Flashback

_**It seems he likes me but why?**_ thought Kyuubi stupidly just then Naruto walked up to her cage "Ready to go?" he asked simply Kyuubi nodded and smiled at the scenery that the young blonde cooked up sortof **"Naruto-kun..."** said Kyuubi trying to get Naruto's attention Naruto turned to her "Yeah Kyuubi-chan?" asked Naruto turning to her only for the Kyuubi to push her lips against his. "Kyu-chan!" said Naruto pulling away a bit the Kyuubi looked at him **"Yes?"** asked Kyuubi smiling so slightly you had to look very close to see it, "Why did you kiss me?" asked Naruto(A/N Dense isn't he?) and Kyuubi shook her head **"Why do you think Naruto-kun?"** asked Kyuubi. Naruto blushed and kissed her back "Just don't surprise me again" said Naruto pulling away again

With the rest of the group

"Naruto get your ass up" said Ero-sennin seeing Naruto's lips in the form of a kiss, Flare just shook his head, "You're not going to have to much chance of waking him it seems he is making-out with Kyuubi-sama" Ero-sennin looked to Flare and then looked worried "I guess I should stop it" said Ero-sennin when Flare kage shunshined and grabbed the hand that was drawn back to put another seal on Naruto's seal. "I won't do that if I were you, because what _I_ did when you intruppted me and Ellimere-chan won't compare to what Kyuubi-sama will do to you after Naruto's training" said Flare simply ero-sennin facefaulted not only was this baka training the boy he was going to kill him afterward "You're going to waste all the training you put into him by releasing the Kyuubi?" asked Ero-sennin not knowing the full meaning of the training "Normally you would be right but seeing as Naruto is forging a relatonship with the kyuubi his body will open the passageways out of him after the seal is remove and she won't have to force her way out, the training is because even if she does not have to force her way out it will still cause far to much pain for a normal shinobi endurence even more then for you. But if somehow I can get him to acsess the Kitsune dou I can release Kyuubi-sama sooner and Naruto will still live, but if not I will continue to train him till his endurence reaches the peak of human endurence and then I will release the seal" said Flare looking ero-sennin in the eye to show he was telling the truth.

Back with Naruto

Naruto was being pushed against a 'tree' while Kyuubi continued to kiss him, soon though Naruto turned them around and he was the agresser pulling away from her lips letting his body tell him what to do he started to kiss down her neck getting to the point of where her neck joins the rest of her body Naruto gave it a small nip drawing a moan from his demonic girlfriend...

Back outside children before we all die!!

Flare was sitting with Ellimere, her back leaning against his chest when he heard the moan "Why me?" he asked quietly seeing as only him and Hachibi heard it and noting that Ellimere had not made one sound, that meant it was Kyuubi. Flare kissed Ellimere on her neck softly "Flare-kun do you love me?" asked Ellimere suddenly surprising Flare none the less he answered quickly "Why ask that Elli-chan? You know I love you" said Flare looking ahead. Ellimere turned around he pushed her lips onto Flare's firmly and turning them away from the tree they had been leaning against both of them were on the ground staring at eachother.

THIS IS THE LAST PLACE I KNOW OF!!

with Ero-sennin

(A/N No turn around this is to messed up for even Orrochimaru to write about)

* * *

Auther's Notes: 

Writer: ...

Flare: What?

Writer: Just get out

Flare: but-

Writer: Now

Flare: Fine leaves

R&R please

* * *


	8. Why?

* * *

Auther's Note: 

Flare in this story is not related to the Flare in Flare's story I just have a tendency to use Flare for most of my stories, also if I get something wrong please tell me about it but please do not Flame I do not mind constructive criticisem(I know spelling error my spell check is not working) adding OC before hand just in case

I will spend more time with the NaruKyuu relationship for a bit

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto though I wish I did. I do however own the rights to these jutsu seeing as I made them: Chakra Kawarimi No Jutsu(chakra Replacement), Katon Kage No Jutsu(shadow fire), Kage Chakra No Jutsu(shadow chakra jutsu), Ni Fuuton Boufuusetsu(two Air element Dragons), Zodiak control(FORBIDDEN JUTSU/kinjujitu), Kage Fuuton Kai No Jutsu, Raiton Hyoton No Jutsu( I think I made this one not entirly sure), Kitsune Guardian Kuchiyose No Jutsu, Hyoton Kai No Jutsu, Katon Kai No Jutsu, Suiton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Kai No Jutsu, Daiton Kai No Jutsu, Raiton Kai No Jutsu, Fuuton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Fuuton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Suiton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Hyoton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Katon Kai No Jutsu, Kage Raiton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Daiton Kai No Jutsu, Go ton rendan whip, and some others and btw I have to thank the writer of Naruto and Hinata's paridise because I finally have a Gekke Genkai(bloodlimit) for one of the main charicters.

and Also I made a second/final stage for the Gekke Genkai which I call Kitsune Dou or Fox eyes. Full name of the Fox eyes is Kami-Kitsune Kitsune-Dou

* * *

Legend: 

(A/N small author's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"biju speech"**

_**'biju thoughts'**_

Jutsu

* * *

Kitsune Guardian: 

Why?

Flare frowned looking at ero-sennin "What is it?" he asked growing more and more impasciant the longer he was away from the Jinchuriki mostly Ellimere closing his eyes he started to remember what had happened while he should have been on watch luckily Ero-sennin was on his way back from Kami knows what to save them Flare in no position to fight nor was Ellimere concitering their position was a bit more erotic then it should have been for two under aged teens albiet they were fast approching 18 but... "Why did you forget you are the eldest of the group when the akatsuki attacked?" asked Ero-sennin not hiding his anger "Well lets see I love Elli-chan and we got lost in the moment" said Flare

Flashback:

Flare blocked a kick toward Ellimere he had only just gotten up and ready to fight he was the only one.

end flashback

"All three of you, no _four_ of you could've been kill" said ero-sennin Flare's annoyince got the best of him "_Could've_ but we didn't, of course I couldn't summon a Biju but I have many other jutsu and the death style taijujitu in my arsenal not to mention the raiton: Rasengen" said Flare looking the toad sannin in the eye.

Flashback:

Flare had just finished making the Raiton: Rasengan and the land was scarred by his practice "Kitsune Guardian Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" said Flare after completing the handseals and he summoned the Nibi "Hello Nibi-sama" said Flare as he bowed to her "I need some help I was making a powerful new jutsu and as you can see I kind of ruined the landscape" said Flare. **"Sure anything for one of the higher level guardians"** said Nibi causing Flare to cringe.

End Flashback

"So? that jutsu is a _kinjujitu_" said ero-sennin trying to deswade Flare but Flare shook his head "Most of the Jutsu I know are kinjujitu namly..." said Flare putting his hands in the bird handseal "Zodiak Control!!" said Flare forcing chakra into the handseal and a few birds flew to him "See?" asked Flare, the sannin shook his head "You don't get it do you Flare?" asked Ero-sennin exasperated. "What do you mean Ero-sennin?" asked Flare releasing the jutsu ero-sennin let the remark slide Flare was his equal whether he liked it or not "kinjujitu are not supposed to be used unless the need arises" said Ero-sennin. "I will do all I have to, to protect Ellimere" sad Flare standing up and leaving Ero-sennin to his thoughts.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Well I revealed what had happened and two jutsu not bad for a chapter anyway R&R

* * *


	9. Chuunin Exam Blunder!

* * *

Auther's Note:

Flare in this story is not related to the Flare in Flare's story I just have a tendency to use Flare for most of my stories, also if I get something wrong please tell me about it but please do not Flame I do not mind constructive criticisem(I know spelling error my spell check is not working) adding OC before hand just in case

I will spend more time with the NaruKyuu relationship for a bit

Warning for this chapter most likly a lime or lemon(least to greatest?) in all future chapters saving you guys a warning this chapter but next time the warning will be just before the lime/lemon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto though I wish I did. I do however own the rights to these jutsu seeing as I made them: Chakra Kawarimi No Jutsu(chakra Replacement), Katon Kage No Jutsu(shadow fire), Kage Chakra No Jutsu(shadow chakra jutsu), Ni Fuuton Boufuusetsu(two Air element Dragons), Zodiak control(FORBIDDEN JUTSU/kinjujitu), Kage Fuuton Kai No Jutsu, Raiton Hyoton No Jutsu( I think I made this one not entirly sure), Kitsune Guardian Kuchiyose No Jutsu, Hyoton Kai No Jutsu, Katon Kai No Jutsu, Suiton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Kai No Jutsu, Daiton Kai No Jutsu, Raiton Kai No Jutsu, Fuuton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Fuuton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Suiton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Hyoton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Katon Kai No Jutsu, Kage Raiton Kai No Jutsu, Kage Daiton Kai No Jutsu, Go ton rendan whip, and some others and btw I have to thank the writer of Naruto and Hinata's paridise because I finally have a Gekke Genkai(bloodlimit) for one of the main charicters.

and Also I made a second/final stage for the Gekke Genkai which I call Kitsune Dou or Fox eyes. Full name of the Fox eyes is Kami-Kitsune Kitsune-Dou

* * *

Legend:

(A/N small author's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"biju speech"**

_**'biju thoughts'**_

Jutsu

* * *

Kitsune Guardian:

Chuunin Exam Blunder!

Naruto, Flare, and Ellimere were going to participate in the chuunin Exam when they saw Konohamaru being messed with by the sand-sibs Flare and Naruto kage shunshined behind the sand-sibs "I'd put him down if I were you especially if you don't want to meet the demon sealed in your brother or maybe worse the one in my girlfriend" said Flare behind Temari. Gaara had just suna-shined in "Come on lets go" said Gaara but Flare had other plans "I don't think so" said Flare and Naruto stood beside him with a scroll to summon his katana Flare went through the handseals "Kitsune Guardian Kuchiyose No Jutsu" said Flare summoning the Ichbi "Meet your 'inner'demon" said Flare with a small laugh as Gaara cringed from the demon leaving the seal "I hope you enjoy meeting him" said Flare grabbing Naruto and Ellimere and kage shunshined away but enough so Flare could send the demon back after a bit of time, Sandaime shunshined to Flare and gave him a look "Hokage-sama it is just a Jinchuriki meeting his 'tendent' " said Flare and he smiled "Naruto is going to need his own room so Elli-chan and I don't have to hear him with Kyuubi-sama" added Flare. Sandaime sweatdropped "What do you mean by that?" he asked and Flare blushed and didn't answer

Flashback:

"Hey Flare!" said Naruto three weeks away from Konoha the group decided to rest it had been four years(A/N Flare is now 18 Ellimere and Naruto are now 16) "What is it Naruto-kun(A/N you spend four years with someone and not grow close to them)?" asked Flare looking to Naruto, Ellimere on his shoulder Flare waited for the number-one surprise ninja to say something "Can you summon Kyuu-chan?" asked Naruto and Flare fell to the side "WHAT?!?! TWO DAYS AND YOU CAN BE WITH HER ALL YOU WANT AND YOU WANT ME TO WASTE CHAKRA SUMMONING HER?!?!" yelled Flare and Naruto looked away "No not in two days, two years" said Naruto, "I am entering the Chuunin Exam Kyuu-chan wants me to be able to lead a team before she is released" said Naruto. Flare looked at him not two days ago he would have hit Naruto upside the head for that kind of idea but it was Kyuubi's idea... "Fine" said Flare going through the handseals "Kitsune Guardian Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" said Flare summoning the Kyuubi who was in her human like form and immedently started to kiss Naruto, Flare sweatdropped "Oi Kyuubi-sama could you please wait till me and Elli-chan move out of earshot of _his_ moans?" asked Flare knowing there was nowhere on earth, heaven, or hell he could escape her moans. **"Oh get over it"** said Kyuubi

End Flashback

"I never want to deal with those two again" said Flare curled up in the fetal position Ellimere trying to comfort him "Flare-kun please calm down" said Ellimere and Flarenodded and started to relax his muscles and Ellimere hugged him "Don't worry about _them_" said Ellimere kissing his cheek. "Elli-chan, I love you" said Flare turning and wrapping his arms around her and pressing his lips to hers again before punching Sandaime "I _hate_ perverts with a passion" said Flare and Naruto fell backwards laughing as Flare sent the Ichbi back into it's seal and he went to see Gaara "Well how did he behave?" asked Flare Temari tried to hit him with a fuuton jutsu "Fuuton Kai No Jutsu!!" said Flare canceling out the jutsu "I don't take lightly to behind the back attacks Temari-san" said Flare turning to her drawing a pair of claw-gloves "Who are you?" asked Gaara that manical look in his eyes "Never mind who he is _What_ is he?" asked Konkuru(A/N I know I did not spell that right...). Flare turned to the rest of the sand-sibs "I am a Biju guardian the Kyuubi's to be precise" said Flare and Naruto shunshined beside him "Flare-san are you talking about Kyu-chan again?" asked Naruto causing the sand-sibs to look at Naruto like he had two heads even Gaara looked scared '_What type of human does a demon take to be it's mate?_' thought Gaara taking a step back Flare waved "Well see you in the Exams" said Flare placing his hand on Ellimere's shoulder and kage shunshined away to his apartment "Ellimere since we're going to be chuunin soon I want to ask you a question" said Flare getting down on one knee...(A/N The Evil of Cliff-hangers HAHAHAHA!!!)

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well those who can not guess his question go to elementry school again those who could what do you think her answer will be?

R&R

Poll

Yes

No

kills Flare

"HELL YES" said Ellimere before forcing Flare onto his back and slipping her hand(...)

Well vote and I'll tell you who got it right

* * *


	10. Touching

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Hello the winner/winners of the poll are the ones that voted for well you'll see

Lemon or is it a lime... anyway first part of this chapter is one of those

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own my computer and this Taijujitu style (I think...) the Death style Taijujitu

* * *

Legend: 

(A/N small author's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"biju speech"**

_**'biju thoughts'**_

Jutsu

* * *

Kitsune Guardian: 

Touching

"... Will you marry me?" asked Flare nervously, Flare was waiting for Ellimere's answer "HELL YES" said Ellimere before forcing Flare onto his back and slipping her hand down Flare's chest and slowly onto his pants while kissing him "W-hat are you doing?" asked Flare with a slight stutter as Ellimere started kissing Flare down his neck "I'm enjoying my Fiance' " she said, '_In more ways then one_' she added silently. "Elli-hime, I love you and all bu-" started Flare. "Shhh, Flare-kun" said Ellimere(A/N I made a sex crazed girl sortof...) as she pulled Flare's shirt off him. It seemed their hands had a mind of their own as they undressed eachother.

Ok keeping true to my morals we are going to let them be(first time), lets go see Naruto

Naruto was sitting in the Hokage's tower alone since Flare and Ellimere left to do Kami knows what "Naruto You contian the Kyuubi and According to Flare you have been forging a relationship with it, why?" asked Sandaime. "Why? you want to know why?" asked Naruto, "I love her" said Naruto vemon lacing his voice at the question "Why?" asked Sandaime, Naruto threw him a look a pure vemon(A/N OOC I know but wouldn't you be pissed if someone queestioned your love for someone else?) "I love her because unlike this village she didn't judge me till she got to know me" said Naruto. "Naruto I know you _say_ you love her but-" started Sandaime untill Naruto intruppted "That is it" he said going through handseals "Kitsune Guardian Kuchiyose No Jutsu!!" said Naruto summoning Kyuubi "Kyu-chan" said Naruto smiling at her and hugged her tightly **"Naru-kun why did you summon me so soon after last time?"** asked Kyuubi not noticing Sandaime she licked her lips(A/N Now if only my hime would be like that... joking, joking, I love the way my girlfriend is) **"You i-" **started Kyuubi. "No Kyu-chan I just thought you'd like to meet the Sandaime hokage" said Naruto. "Flare let you sign the Kitsune Guardian summoning Scroll?" asked Sandaime raising an eyebrow "Well after me asking him to summon Kyu-chan he got kind of tired of summoning her just so her and I could go have 'fun' " said Naruto, and Sandaime flew backwards from a nosebleed "Kyu-chan do you think I could kill him without the whole village finding out?" asked Naruto(A/N ...) Kyuubi thought about it for a second before saying **"No, Naruto, I don't think anyone could"** said Kyuubi, **" **'**Sept maybe a demon but I can't kill him because you summoned me and they'd think you told me to kill him"**. "It is nice to see that you care about me" said Naruto smiling again and he kissing her passionatly before she returned to the seal, "What happened?" asked Sandaime getting up from his small puddle of blood "I am done talking to you ero-kage" said Naruto leaving the hokages office couple ANBU tried to follow him and he turned to them "Get out here, I know you're there, and I thought ANBU were supposed to be the best of the best next to the Sannin" said Naruto and twenty or so ROOT ANBU came out from their hiding "Well if it isn't the demon how-"started one of the more stupid ones and Naruto was behind him "I am not _the_ demon or a demon in anyshape or form but if you really want to meet Kyu-chan I guess I could ablige" said Naruto and the ROOT ANBU attacked him and the fight started

With Flare

Flare heard Kyuubi talking to Naruto while he laid next to a sleeping Ellimere and gave her a kiss on the cheek "I'll be right back" he whispered into her ear and he got dressed and shunshined(A/N Note I said shunshined not Kage Shunshined) to Naruto and he smiled "I'd leave the Jinchuriki alone if I were you" said Flare leaning agained the tree activating the Kami-Kitsune "Ooo it looks like I get a treat the Ingan[1(A/N from A Tail of Two Bijus[Read it please I am going to continue the second story I had already asked but I have a little problem with ideas so I'll be awhile) and Byakugan in one place" said Flare licking his lips and activating the Sharingan he had taken all those years ago, "Let's dance Hyuuga and Kynia(OC name for the clan that has the Ingan I can not use the original user[Naruto because well he has the Kami-kitsune in this story)" said Flare getting into his taijujitu style called Shiton[2(A/N I hope the writer was right...[A tail of Two Biju) and the Hyuuga and Kynai got into their respective styles all Flare could do was smile "This is going to be fun" he said and he charged in...

Naruto

Naruto was dodging the others and he threw a kunai and a few shuriken hitting a couple of the ROOT, Naruto was discusted "You call yourselves ANBU?" asked Naruto as he made the rasengan "I hope you see my father tell him from me Thanks this curse has become a blessing, RASENGAN!" said Naruto pushing it into the nearest ROOT ANBU...

Flare

Flare could have killed them forty times already but he really wanted their Gekke genkai and the Hyuuga got tired of the dance and activated her Byakugan and Flare deactivated his Sharingan and then reactivated his Kami-kitsune "Sweet 360 degress(sp?)" said Flare smiling as the Kynai actvated his Gekke genkai and Flare took it as soon as he did "Two more for me" said Flare smiling as he knocked them out.

Naruto

Naruto was getting tired of this dance and threw his arm to his side(A/N sound gross but it is still attached) and gathered chakra into it(A/N his hand is in a fist right now) he stuck out one finger and the chakra gathered there and turned into Fuuton, he put out a second finger and chakra gathered there too it turned into Katon, third Raiton(A/N only time he can use it is with jutsu), fourth Daiton, and then he stuck out his thumb and the chakra that gathered there turned into Suiton "Go Ton Rendan Whip[3!!" said Naruto throwing his hand around and a whip of the five elements whiped around knocking out the rest of the ROOT "Thanks Flare-kun for the help" said Naruto as he canceled out the go ton rendan whip and walked over to Flare "No problem but I have to go just go to the Hokage and tell him you were attacked ok?" asked Flare, not waiting for an answer he kage shunshined back to his apartment and shower and he threw the clothes on the floor and he washed up.

* * *

Author's Notes: 

1. Ingan: Seal Eye for more description read A Tail of Two Bijus

2. Shiton: Death Style focuses chakra into the users hands making them blades and combines that deadliness to the gracefulness of a cat, originally taught to Flare by the Nibi before she was sealed away

3. Go Ton Rendan Whip: Five Element Combo Whip a kinjujitu due to the strain put on the user's body Naruto and Ellimere are the only two that are able to use it because they know it Gaara and the other Jinchuriki can use it but they do not know how

Wow my first three sided fight scene R&R NO FLAMES!!

* * *


	11. Exam Troubles Part One: Annoyences

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well hello anyone who wants a spoiler PM me and I'll give it to you but be sure to listen to all of my words

Also because Naruto was with Flare team 07 is dead that is the only major change

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... yet

* * *

Legend:

(A/N small author's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"biju speech"**

_**'biju thoughts'**_

Jutsu

* * *

Kitsune Guardian:

Exam Troubles Part One: Annoyences

with the whole group

"Team Biju?" asked Flare as they walked to the Exam building. "Well you are a Biju guardian and Naruto and I both contian the two strongest bijus in the world" said Ellimere smiling again for the fouth time that day "Ellimere why do you keep on smiling?" asked Naruto, and Flare walked over to a building and banged his head on it over and over as Ellimere explained why "Because the same reason you do after a night with Kyuubi" said Ellimere. Flare's head was bleeding and he heal it with a medical jutsu as they walked into the building after they went up to the second Floor they saw what appeared to be the room but the three continued up one more floor and low behold they got to the real room, Lee walked up to them "Fight me" was all he said and Flare started to say something when Ellimere intruppted "We are beyond your level Lee-san" she was not rude about it or shot down Lee's dreams and Flare just smiled "After the Exam elivated or not Lee-san I'll spare with you no chakra on my part for my taijujitu style requires chakra to deadly but it is the deadliest taijujitu style there is" said Flare with a nod Kabuto walked over(A/N Can I kill him? please pease[ Flare[Me No) "Kabuto-san" said Flare with a nod and Kabuto reconized him Imedently and nodded back "I came to see if the Rookies needed any info on the test" said Kabuto and Flare nodded "I would like to know about that Gennin team" said Flare pointing to Lee's team and Ellimere pointed to the Sand-sibs "You have any info on them?" she asked and Naruto looked around "Do you have any info on the second part of the exam?" he asked. Flare sweatdropped "Naruto I don't think he will answer that question" said Flare, "Well?", and Kabuto snapped out of his daze and pulled out his deck of infocards "Rock Lee: a pure Taijujitu user unable to use chakra; Hyuuga Neji: Was the rookie of the year when he grauated and specializes in the Juken style of fighting; Tenten: a weapons specialist" said Kabuto and Flare nodded, "Temari of the sand: A wind user(A/N I do not know alot about the Sand-sibs...); Konkuro of the Sand: a puppet user" Flare smiled at this he was going to have fun with those two, "and Gaara of the Sand: has returned from high ranking missions without so much as a scratch on him" finished Kabuto. Naruto pointed to the sound team "Any info on them?" asked Naruto Kabuto smiled and nodded "Yes I do Naruto-kun" said Kabuto and Flare slapped himself on the head "Sound gennin from the village hidden in the sound it is a relitivly new village-" started Kabuto when the sound gennin attacked Kabuto and Flare just smiled and went through handseals quickly "Oto Kai No Jutsu[1!" said Flare stopping the sound waves from hitting him and Duzo smiled underneath his mask "So you think you dodged?" he asked and Flare shrugged "No, I know I dodged it, _all_ of it" said Flare, and Kabuto looked at him confused(A/N Yeah right) and then his glasses broke "Oh I see it was that kind of attack" said Kabuto, and then he fell onto his knees and coughed up some blood Flare shook his head and knelt beside Kabuto and started to heal him. Ibaki chose that moment to shunshin in as Flare was healing Kabuto "Oi you red-head over the (A/N White? or is it Silver?) haired kid what are you doing?" asked Ibaki and Flare looked at him, "What does it look like I am doing? I'm healing him dumb-ass examer" said Flare so blanten that Ibaki lost it no one had ever outright insulted him anf Flare never even looked up as he blocked Ibaki "Jeez Anku would be more of a match but at least you are better then the Hyuuga and Kynai I fought" said Flare at the mention of their clans the members in the exam stood up and Flare stood up,"One, I am beyond Sannin rank, two, I have only three people to worry about here in terms of strength and that is in order from weakest to strongest, Gaara, Elli-hime, and Naruto". Gaara looked at the two behind Flare and got that look in his eyes again "Prey" said Gaara as Flare stood up, "No Gaara those two could beat you and heal you just to beat you again without breaking a sweat" said Flare, "I on the otherhand will break a sweat win or lose". Kabuto stood up Ibaki still could not understand how he could be Sannin level and not be promoted even without the exam "Ibaki snap out of it" said Flare as he grabbed a number and got to his seat as the rest of Team Biju did the same Ibaki handed out he test and said the rules and they got to the tenth question and Flare spoke for his team "I'm taking it". and after several teams quit Ibaki stood up "You all pass" said Ibaki and went on with explaining the whole reason for the tenth question Flare zoned-out thinking of what him and Elli-hime were going to do after the chuunin exams.

* * *

Author's Notes:

1. Oto Kai No Jutsu: Sound Realise jutsu, cancels out sound based attacks

I know I was vauge sorry but I wanted to get to the forest of death quickly

R&R

* * *


	12. Exam Troubles Part Two: The Real Test

* * *

Author's Notes:

Here we are the Exams get harder with no team 07 who will Orochimaru go after?

Disclaimer: I am planing on sending my original Gekke Genkai Kage Dou/Shadow Eyes to the real owner of Naruto in other words I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!

* * *

Legend:

(A/N small author's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"biju speech"**

_**'biju thoughts'**_

Jutsu

* * *

Kitsune Guardian:

Exam Troubles Part Two: The Real Test Begins!

Flare started to get up to leave when Anko appeared "Great the Snake's _former_ apprentice" said Flare flopping down into his seat, "Plan on being more of a challenge then Ibaki?" and Anko shunshined behind him "You bet I am" said Anko. "I hope for this Exam's sake" said Flare kage shunshining to Ellimere and then shunshuning to his Apartment. "Fuckin A!" said Naruto as he got left behind yet again, "Seeya later Team Biju is outta here" and he kage shunshined to his apartment. and started going through the familiar handseals and then he bit his thumb and summoned Kyuubi, "Kyu-chan!". Kyuubi just stood there smelling the air **"I knew your place was ok"** said Kyuubi as she leaned over to him and kissed him passionately pulling him close, **"I'm guessing you need to sleep tonight..."** said Kyuubi with a puppy-dog-eyes and Naruto nodded. "Yeah I do but I want to hold you as well" said Naruto...

With Ellimere and Flare

"Night Elli-hime" said Flare laying beside his fiancé as she smiled, "Night Flare-kun" and with that they went to sleep.

The next morning

Naruto, Ellimere, and Flare were waiting at the forest of death Anko looked surprised "You don't think we are stupid do you?" asked Flare as he lean back. "I am surprised you never stayed for th destination and yet you are the first group here" said Anko licking her dry lips, "Orochimaru gave you a cursed seal didn't he?" asked Flare suddenly before anyone got there. Anko nodded drawing a kunai ready to attack him, Flare activated the Ingan he had taken "I'd like to see it" said Flare surprising the Kunoichi, "I might be able to remove it but not soon seeing as the test will begin soon" said Flare and as if to prove his point the gennin teams started to appear in the area...

moments later

Team Biju was going through the trees and looking for a earth scroll when they met up with a grass gennin team and attacked them (A/N You can guess who one of them are) soon Flare go tired of the fight and threw some shuriken and started going through handseals "Kage Fuuton Kai No Jutsu[1!!" said Flare sending chakra enhanced wind tentacles at the only grass nin still standing and then he attacked in the Shiton taijujitu, as Naruto started to attack him too "Fu fu fu. It seems you are strong Flare-kun" started orochimaru taking off his mask and Flare stepped out of the way of a pissed off female who threw the snake sannin against a tree and started to pulverize him Flare just watched. Till Orochimaru put a seal over Ellimere's current seal causing her to feel weaker and Flare just shook his head as Naruto attacked him mainly cause the Kyuubi had control, and Flare was focusing chakra into the long set of handseals he was doing, "I hope you want to die! Kage Chakra No Jutsu[2!!!" yelled Flare removing all the chakra from orochimaru and transferring it to him. Flare collapsed and crawled over to her and checked her seal and nearly laughed '_just a seal just a simple seal..._' thought Flare before he felt a bite on his neck from Orochimaru "I saw power in you and now I'll have it" said the snake sannin Flare activated his kitsune dou to suppress the cursed seal till they got to the tower and he could ask the Hokage to do something to temporarily seal it, Orochimaru fleeing away. Naruto guards his teammates while they got shuteye which whether or not they liked it they needed Flare was plagued with reams of strength and power, evil power, but power none the less.

While Ellimere and Flare slept

Naruto opened his eyes revealing the Kami-kitsune watching his surroundings and he saw the sound nin before they even got close and he called out to them knowing they were already heading to attack them from the KI[3 coming off of them "Don't bother with us I'm the strongest on this team and let me put it this way" started Naruto flying through handseals "A demon is a demon no matter how beautiful she is Kitsune Guardian Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" summoning Kyuubi easily **"Naru-kun! what do you need this time I couldn't-"** started the sex-starved demon when Naruto cut her off, "Oto Shinobi" was all he said pointing behind her and she got the point **"Full Demonic glory or just torture till Flare wakes?"** asked Kyuubi swinging her tails back and forth smiling sadistically(A/N Remind me not to get on her bad side...). "Torture is preferred I don't want you attacked by Konoha again Kyu-chan" said Naruto earning him boyfriend points though he meant it though.

In Flare's mind

Flare found a door that should not be there he opened it...

Back outside

Flare opened his eyes as black marks started to cover his body getting up he smiled evilly "Hello Oto nin" said Flare getting into his stance and started to attack(A/N just like in the series with Sasuke)

Flare was in the lead straight for the tower escorting Kabuto with them when they hit the Genjujitu guarding the tower "Naruto grab Kabuto's arm and guide him with your Kami-kitsune" said Flare grabbing Ellimere roughly though he did not have the luxury to be gentle right now he had to get to the tower before he lost control again, "Sorry Elli-hime" he whispered to her as he activated his Kitsune duo. When they got to the tower Flare grabbed the scrolls and opened them revealing to be summoning scrolls "Well hello" said Flare as the scrolls started to smoke and he threw them down and they summoned the said person(Iruka) "Wow I'm surprised Naruto you got here fast" said Iruka and Naruto gave his trademark fox grin and Flare spoke out "Tell Hokage-sama I need medical attention specifically Sealing" said Flare groaning with the effort to hold back the cursed seal. "Alright I will Flare-san" said Iruka before shunshining to the Hokage who got there soon after, "What is it Flare?" asked Sandaime and Flare released his hold against the cursed seal and it covered his body and then he collapsed and Ellimere ran over to his side "Flare-kun can you hear me?" she cried tears running down her face...

* * *

Author's Notes:

1. Kage Fuuton Kai No Jutsu: Shadow Air Element Release, offencive jutsu also known as death by wind

2. Kage Chakra No Jutsu: Shadow Chakra, basicly the user absorbs the foe's chakra killing them(not the user)

3. KI: killer intent

Cliffhangers I love them as long as I am the one who knows whats next Fu fu fu

* * *


	13. Exam Troubles PT 3: Prelims part one

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well here we go the fights! I wonder if Flare is going to join or is he only going to watch... lets find out

Major OOC in th next few chapters you have been warned

Disclaimer: I BOUGHT NARUTO!!! I FINALLY OWN NARUTO!!... NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Legend:

(A/N small author's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"biju speech"**

_**'biju thoughts'**_

Jutsu

_Song lyrics_

**Fights**

'quote'

* * *

Kitsune Guardian:

Exam Troubles Part Three: Prelims with a fair fight Part One

Flare felt Ellimere's tears hit his face "Elli-hime it'll be ok" he said weakly as he tried to lift his arm only for it to fall to his side, "Hokage-sama please help seal the Cursed seal". The Hokage just watched and then after a long while he nodded Flare sighed and cringed as the cursed seal tried to control him again.

At the Prelims

"I request that any prelim matches that invalve my team be postponed" said Flare to the proctor, "Why(cough)?" asked the proctor about to tell him no and then Sandaime shook his head "Let him be, Orochimaru attacked his team and particularly Flare". "Hokage-sama(cough) is that fair to give him(cough) time to rest?" asked the proctor and Flare stood up "I can fight but it would be better for my opponet I go against if him or her and I rested before hand" said Flare as the cursed seal tried to take over his body yet again, "Besides I want a fair chance to be in the finals and with me focusing on keeping the seal at bay it will be an unfair fight for both my opponet and me". the jounin, the proctor, and the Hokage started to debate when Kabuto said "I quit" "Kabuto(A/N Last name would be nice my friend) ok you are out of the Exam" said the proctor and with that they nodded, "Flare and Gaara your fight wil be last" and with that Flare cursed "I have to fight Ichbi's container this is fucking rediculous!", "Either go against Gaara or fight as is" said the Hokage and Flare Nodded and went off to get the cursed seal (A/N Ironicly) sealed.

**First match**

**Rock Lee of Konoha vs. ****Kynai Rune of Konoha**

Lee jumped into the Arena and got in a Taijujitu stance that easily slides from denfensive to offensive and back with little trouble, Rune shunshined down and got in the Kynai wave taijujitu style(A/N It seems all clans have their taijujitu style...) "(Cough) Begin" said the prcotor and so the match started...

With Flare

Flare sat in a dark room with kanji(A/N I am not sure what are those thing on the floor called during the sealing?) circled around him and a unnamed jounin preforming the handseals soon the the cursed seal was well sealed and Flare collapsed and acivated the Kitsune Dou so not the lose time when...

The Match

Lee had just blocked another kick from Rune as he started to punch at her "You're very good" said Lee panting (A/N Wave style Taijujitu is based off of a diffrent style of hand to hand combat one where you use your opponet's strength against them) which was unlike him Rune smiled sadisticly "I know" she said...

Back into that scary room

"Orochimaru!" said the Jounin as he stood ready to protect the 'uncontious' boy, "Yeah yeah it is me, Orochimaru, you want a autograph?" asked the snake sannin and the jounin nodded his head holding out a autograph book and a pen causing Orochimaru and Flare to sweatdrop...

Back to the taijuitu user and the sadist(A/N note to self: stop making OCs sadistic and cruel)

"One second Rune-san" said Lee holding up his hand telling her to stop which she complide thinking he was going to forfit(A/N I make alot of them look like idiots don't I?) and he looked to Gai-sensie who nodded and Lee took off his weights dropping them leaving two craters in the ground everyone sept Naruto and Ellimere sweatdropped(A/N You'll see why later)...

Back with the Fanboy and a scared 'normal' person and a scared sadist

Flare stood up "Even though I am a konoha Shinobi Orochimaru do mind helping me destroy this vile creature?" asked Flare pointing to the fanboy. Orochimaru nodded and they started to tear the fanboy apart before he could even raise a kunai.

The fight(A/N Me: I lost it. [Flare: You never had it Me: Shut up)

Lee had just started to open the gates and blah blah blah just like in the series when he fought against Gaara he lost but afterward Rune walked up to Lee. "Yes?" asked Lee wondering what she wanted, and Rune kissed him "Thanks for the match" she answered and shunshined to her team who shook their heads.

Back with a sadist and a sannin

"Flare-kun-" started Orochimaru when Flare put up his hand "One, only Elli-hime can call me that, two, before you ask no I'm not going with you" said FLare before kage shunshining to the rest of his team...

**Second match**

**Temari of the Sand vs. Tenten of Konoha**

The battle was over before it started just like in the series

**third match**

**Naruto of Konoha vs. Kiba of Konoha**

Naruto was in the ring before you could say hokage and as he landed he summoned Kyuubi "Kyu-chan would you like to watch?" asked Naruto as the rest of the rookie six(A/N remember Team 07 is dead!) and Gai's team sweatdrop(A/N While Ellimere and Naruto are rookies Flare is not making team Biju not a rookie team). "WHAT THE HELL WHERE'D SHE COME FROM?!?!" yelled Kiba(A/N Kiba is more of an idiot then Naruto acts...) and Naruto just shook his head, "_If_ you beat me or give me a good match I'll tell you" said Naruto and Flare smiled thinking '_He's almost as sadistic as me_'. "I'll be watching Naru-kun" said Kyuubi and then she started to make-out with Naruto causing Flare to sweatdrop "Kyuubi-sama get up here!" said Flare getting pissed off at the two love-birds very quickly. "Fine Flare" said Kyuubi and she flame-shunshined up there freaking out everyone sept well team biju "Who the hell is she?" asked Neji and Flare waled up to him and back handed him "She happens to be the Kyuubi No Kitsune the nine-tailed fox" said Flare with a sneer as he walked back to Ellimere "I hate Hyuuga" said Flare and Kyuubi and Ellimere laughed their asses off at his statement.

The Match was going pretty much like in the series so lets move on

* * *

Author's Notes:

Lee: You Unyouthful per-

Writer: Shut it I like you and that is why I got someone to kiss you, don't make me regret that

Lee: ...

Writer: What?

Lee: I was just thinking of Rune-chan

Writer: (sweatdrops) and you call me unyouthful

Lee: I know...

Writer: ...

Lee: what you thinking about?

Writer: Killing you

Lee: ((Wait where is Lee...))

Writer: R&R

* * *


	14. Exam Troubles PT 3: Prelims part Two

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Well hows everyone?

Readers: (glare)

Me: (gulp) ok then lets start

* * *

Legend:

(A/N small author's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"biju speech"**

_**'biju thoughts'**_

Jutsu

_Song lyrics_

**Fights**

'quote'

"_**Biju Influenced speech**_"

* * *

Kitsune Guardian:

Exam Troubles Part Three: Prelims with a fair fight Part Two

**Fouth Match**

**Ellimere of Konoha vs. Kynai Marina**

Ellimere smiled at the board a chance to show her skills as she was about to jump down Flare grabbed her shoulder "This might hurt Elli-hime..." said Flare and she looked at him "What?" she asked. "Kitsune Guardian Seal Release[1" said Flare hitting her seal and she screamed Naruto shook his head when the other teams tried to stop him and soon she stopped screaming as the pain died down "W-what d-did you d-do?" asked Ellimere panting from chakra exaustion, "I released the seal Orochimaru put on you" said Flare as he went through more handseals "Chakra Kawarimi No Jutsu[2" said Flare striking her where the eighth gate resised forcing chakra into her "There now good luck Elli-hime" said Flare kissing her cheek, "Win, I don't want to be stuck with Naruto". Ellimere nodded and Kyuubi tried to hit Flare who did not even look at her before dodging "I maybe on his team but I want to be with her ok Kyuubi-sama?" asked Flare

Ellimere jumped down and got into a taijujitu stance known as the Kage stance(A/N I come up with alot of taijujitu stances don't I?) and readies herself for a long match. "Just give up already" said Marina getting into her taijujitu style and Ellimere smirked "Why should I?" she asked closing her eyes and reopening them to reveil snake eyes(A/N yeah I do my research not ero-sennin version) and Flare smiled at the Kynai's face "What are you!?" exclamed Marina causing Naruto, Kyuubi(A/N she hasn't gone back yet), and Flare to frown. Ellimere smiled "_**Your worst nightmare**_" said Ellimere wiht her demon's chakra going through her causing the room so shudder, "DEMON!!" said Marina and she tried to attack when, "I don't think you want to call us that" said Naruto smiling sadisticly(A/N Oh no what did I plan...), "Oh shut up Demon-boy" said Marina and Naruto shrugged when Kyuubi jumped into the ring Ellimere jumped out of the way so not to be killed and Flare seeing as this was getting out of hand Kage sunshined down "Kyuubi-sama if you will." said Flare pointing to the area they were supposed to be. soon the match started and Flare made Kyuubi return to the seal. "Naruto next time we go through an exam don't summon her unless you are going to use her in the battle" said Flare from where they were standing watching the match.

with Ellimere

The Kynai started to go through handseal when Ellimere using her demon's chakra shunshined behind her "Now your going to see why we're called the the Biju guardians" she whispered into the girl's ear as she went through hand seals "Kuchiyose No Jutsu[3!" said Ellimere summoning her demon, and Marina quit not wanting to be eaten by the snake.

**Fifth Match**

**Kankuro of the Sand vs. Gena Harshu of the Wave**(A/N I know I know a lot of OCs but not going into the matches that much)

Winner Kankuro

**Sixth Match**

**Ino of Konoha vs. Chimoh of the Snow**

Winner Ino(A/N I do not know why I did that)

**Seventh Match**

**Shikamaru of konoha vs. Kin of the Sound**

Winner Shikamaru

**Eightth Match**

**Choji of Konoha vs. Dozu(A/N ?) of the Sound**

Winner Dozu(A/N ?)

**Nineth Match**

**Hyuuga Neji of Konoha vs. Hyuuga Hinata of Konoha**

Sadly though I love this match I can not write it the same way unless I want to make this a harem and I don't so...

Good bye Hinata winner Neji

**Tenth Match**

**Flare Of Konoha vs. Gaara of the Sand**

Flare shunshined down grinning sadisticly when Gaara appeared in the ring "How was Ichbi-sama feeling?" asked Flare and Gaara flinched along with the rest of the room(A/N They now know his team deals with demons). "Sadly for you though," started Flare grinning sadisticly again, "I can summon _any_ biju" and with that Gaara paled thinking '_Ichbi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Sichibi, Hachibi, Kyuubi..._', What is your team?" asked Gaara and Flare smiled a simple smile "My teammates are like you, and I? I am the Kitsune Guardian, the one who could release or perimately seal each biju, the one that respects the biju for what they are not what they are called, the one who sees Jinchuriki as they are the Jailers for the biju not the biju themselves." said Flare a sneeer crossing his face as he looked at the rest of the shinobi, "I could beat everyone here save for a few, Naruto, Elli-hime, and probiblty you, Gaara, I am not equal to the biju or the Jinchuriki but I know one thing every thing has a weakness and I can use it or I can hide it" said Flare. The jounin in the room had flinched when he only had mentioned three gennin the demon boy being one of them and Flare turned to them, "One last thing I have something that even you Hokage would be intrested in knowing, the ROOT ANBU attacked Naruto earlier this week(A/N Bear with me I am growing tired of this too but the fight is worth it)" said Flare as he turned back to Gaara "I'm ready to fight" said Flare getting into the Shiton stance as Gaara's sand started to surround Gaara

with the rest of team Biju

"You think Flare-kun has a chance?" asked Ellimere as she watched the sand block some of the strikes, "Yeah he will no problem." said Naruto. It seemed the other teams save for Gaara's tried to get away from them scared of them.

The Fight

Flare was growing tired of attacking the sand and jumped back and started to go through handseals "Daiton Kai No Jutsu[4!" Said Flare and Gaara's sand fell to the ground. This had become a taijujitu fight "I hope you like hand to hand combat" said Flare an evil grin on his face as he rushed in only to hit another sand wall Flare seemed to smile, "Tell Ichbi you own him your life because if you look where my hand was aiming for you'd see that you would have died" as he jumped away.

The stands

"Gai-sensie, what taijujitu form is that?" asked Lee(A/N [Bangs head on desk) quesioning the taijujitu expert, "It is called the Shiton Taijujitu the creator is-was the Nibi, it sadly is even more deadly then the Hyuuga style" said Gai as Flare blocked the sand with his hand, "What do you mean Gai-sensie?" asked Neji watching as the battle progressed. "The Shiton style relies on the user's chakra control, speed, and flexiblity, I would not be surprised if that kid knew medic-" Gai sensie stopped as Flare was stapped with the sand through the lung.

Team Biju

"FLARE-KUN!!" yelled Ellimere as Flare was stabbed and Naruto watched and had a smile on his face he knew what was next

Flashback:

Flare was training Naruto away from Ellimere so incase he was stabbed she would not try to kill Naruto... Flare dodged jab after jab and blocked a kick "Naruto you can do better then that" said Flare and the fight got tougher soon Naruto stabbed Flare ironicly it was in the exact same place he just got stabbed, "FLARE damn it Flare why the fuck did you tell me to go all out on you" said Naruto as he put pressure on the wound Flare opened his eyes reveiling the Kitsune dou "_**I'll be ok**_" said Flare as he started to heal[5.

End Flashback

The Fight

Flare coughed up blood and just as the Proctor was about to call the match when "_**Don't you dare**_" said Flare opening is eyes revieling the kitsune dou, "_**I am not finished with this baka**_" as his wound slowly healed, "_**I am running out pure demonic chakra now**_" said Flare as he took his stance yet again. Gaara was scared now he had just stabbed this person and now he was just shook it off like it was nothing. soon Flare hit gaara drawing blood Temari, Kankuro, and not to mention Gaara were scared '_If this guy can draw Gaara's blood then that means..._' thought Temari. '_Gaara is going to lose it again_' thought Kankuro, "MY BLOOD MY BLOOD!" screamed Gaara. "_**I am faster then I look, it seems Gaara of the sand**_" said Flare.

The Stands

"Flare-kun..." said Ellimere seeing him stand up again his eyes red with the kami-kitsune, kitsune dou. "He is now mostly likly equal to Gaara's strength now" said Naruto and Temari looked scared thinking '_Activating his bloodlimit macks him as strong as Garra?_'.

The Fight

Flare drew his katana, "Give up Garra" said Flare looking the Jinchuriki in the eye Gaara shook his head, "Then let's dance"

Stands(A/N I am sorry to go back and forth like this but I can't think of every moment of the fight)

"_**If Gaara kills Flare I'll destroy him**_" said Ellimere her eyes changing again, Naruto shook his head "He won't die he still has to marry you" said Naruto as Flare dodged a strike from the sand.

The Fight

Flare lost the grip on his katana as he jumped onto one of the walls "_**That is it**_" he said going through handseals, "_**It looks like I ran out of chakra so time to reload, **__**KAGE CHAKRA NO JUTSU**_!!" yelled Flare as he drained Gaara of his demonic chakra Flare noticed that he was not taking Gaara's normal chakra so he stopped. "Gaara to rely on Ichbi so much will-" Flare stopped when Suddenly he was caught in desert coffin(A/N If you know the japanise[sp spelling then feel free to tell me and I'll fix this), "_**I forfit**_" said Flare and he kage shunshined out of there just as Gaara tried to kill him. "_**Gaara I am not that easy to kill even by crushing me**_[6" said Flare and he walked up to Ellimere, "Sorry Elli-hime for worrying you" said Flare

Moments later

"Ok here is the(cough)line up for the(cough)main matches" said the proctor

_Naruto vs. __Kynai Rune_

_Temari vs. Shikamaru_

_Ellimere vs. Gaara_(A/N Shit)

_Ino vs. Dozu_

_Neji vs. kankuro_

"You have a month to prepare good bye" said Sandaime as he left leaving everyone to their own devices

* * *

Author's note:

1. Kitsune Guardian Seal Release: Releases a single seal per use

2. Chakra Kawarimi No Jutsu: Charka Replacement

3. Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Summoning

4. Daiton Kai No Jutsu: Earth element release, can be used to remove chakra from a daiton jutsu or from Gaara's sand

5. The kitsune Dou allows the user to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra

6. Flare was still acessing the Kyuubi's chakra giving him extreme healing

Well this took me long enough anyway R&R

* * *


	15. Exam Troubles PT4: AMOT PT1

* * *

Author's note:

Well well well that was refreshing I hope you enjoyed the prelims and here we go

* * *

Legend:

(A/N small author's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"biju speech"**

_**'biju thoughts'**_

Jutsu

_Song lyrics_

**Fights**

'quote'

"_**Biju Influenced speech**_"

* * *

Kitsune Guardian:

Exam Troubles Part Four: A Month of Training Part one

Team Biju was in high spirits even though Flare lost his match when they asked why he didn't just kage shunshin out of the desert coffin he answered, "Because I had very limited chakra left and I would not be able to get out the next time he caught me I would have died". Flare grabbed Ellimere and Shunshined to a restrant "I wanted to take you out before you go training" he whispered causing Ellimere to blush, "Flare-kun you don't have to you know" she responded and Flare shook his head. "Elli-hime I love you and I wanted to so yes I did"he said.

With Naruto

"Fuck he did it again" said Naruto as he watch them shunshin away going through handseals he summoned Kyuubi and he smiled when she smiled at him "Naru-kun you seem down" said Kyuubi as she hugged him, "It is just since we got back Flare has sent more time with Ellimere and hasn't been training me" said Naruto annoyed at the fact that every chance he gets with Flare Flare runs off to be with Ellimere but then again Ellimere isn't always with him so...

With Ellimere and Flare

"So Elli-hime what do you plan on training in?" asked Flare as he picked at his food that he had ordered, "I plan on training in all the fields Flare-kun you know I prefer to be well-rounded" said Ellimere and Flare laughed, "Yes, you do in _everything_" said Flare and he kissed her cheek "Just one thing don't get killed out there either in the matches or during training for them" said Flare looking her in the eye as she looked into his, "Flare-kun I can take care of mys-" she started to say when Flare shook his head "I know you can but Gaara is like you and unstable meaning he could do just about anything can and most likly will happen" said Flare.

With Naruto and Kyuubi

"Naru-kun do you want to go somewhere?" asked Kyuubi with an obvious reason hidden in there, "No, I- Yes, lets go" said Naruto catching himself fast enough. as they walked to his apartment the villagers gave Naruto glares of hate "Somethings never change but you know what villagers I don't give a flying fuck anymore so shut-up and leave me and Kyu-chan alone" said Naruto to the villagers who were stunned by his reaction and Kyuubi turned and smiled "Oh Naru-kun!" she said in a suductive manner and Naruto basicly turned a 180 and ran to her the villagers started to tell the girl off and Naruto got pissed "Why do you try to ruin every good thing I have huh? If it is not my house it is my health, if it is not my heath it is my relationships, you know what the next time you try any of that shit I'll let you deal the Kyuubi no kitsune as well as Kitsune Flare(A/N Ironic about the names huh?)" said Naruto beyond pissed and he and Kyuubi walked into his house leaving the villagers to sort out what he said and when they did they ran away from his house.

With Ellimere and Flare

Flare payed for the meal and Ellimere tried to get him to buy her a new outfit but not being totally whipped yet(A/N Unlike me -pouts-) he shook his head till she gave him the puppy dog eyes no jutsu(A/N I know I know a lot of people use that but I had to add it) then he said, "No"(A/N He never looked directly at her lol) and she started to complain "Elli-hime I'll buy you the dress sometime later I promise" said Flare and he heard somebody mummble "whipped" and Flare smiled '_Not entirly_' thought Flare as him and Ellimere walked to his appartment...

With um the other two...(A/N _**WARNING LEMON WARNING LEMON**_)(A/N I am not that good with lemons yet so cut me some slack)

Naruto and Kyuubi were laughing their asses off when the villagers realized what he had meant and after a few minutes of laughing Kyuubi pressed her lips against Naruto's. the kiss lasted for a couple minutes and soon they were starting to undress eachother. Naruto and Kyuubi got up while still kissing and walked to Naruto's room without breaking the kiss and as soon as they got to his room they headed to the bed and Kyuubi tripped on the edge landing underneath Naruto who caught himself before he crashed into Kyuubi "Kyu-chan are you ok?" he asked and Kyuubi answered with a kiss and wrapping her tails around him pulling him closer into a more passionate kiss that slowly changed into a tounge-war and as their tounges battled for domince in the other's mouth Naruto's and Kyuubi's hands were searching every part of the other's body soon one of Naruto's hands were on her breast and the other was on her lower back pulling her toward him. Kyuubi's hands were on his chest going through his chest hairs(A/N I am not that good on the female prespecive so no Flames for this) and she soon flipped them over and she was on top stradling his waist but not penitrated yet and she started to kiss down his chest only stopping at his bellybutton causing him to groan "Naru-kun do you want me to?" she asked suductivly and Naruto slowly nodded unable to form sentences now. She took him inside her mouth and started to go up and down on it licking it while she continued to suck on it "Kyu-chan I-I'm a-abo-ut t-to-" started Naruto and he came in her mouth and she swallowed all of it after it stopped she frowned because she wanted more(N/A I told you she was sex-starved!) she crawled back up to his lips and started to kiss him again the kiss quickly grew in passion and he started to grow stiff again as she pressed her tounge on his lips begging for entrance which he granted and and he tasted himself along with the taste of her mouth.

Quick break from them lets see what Ellimere and Flare are doing

Flare started to kiss Ellimere as soon as they closed the door to his appartment and as the kiss grew in intencity they lost more and more clothes and Flare walked backwards, not breaking the kiss, to his room and he broke the kiss and started to kiss down Ellimere's Neck and she moaned with each kiss and she pulled him with her as she fell onto the bed and she smiled at his weight "Flare-kun, you really want to do this right now?" she asked smiling and sounding suductive and Flare nodded still not used to her voice like that even after their first time. Flare and Ellimere kissed eachother as he entered her(A/N I am definatly not good at this part) and she gasped at the sudden feeling of being filled by Flare and he started to go in and out as she started to meet his rythme(A/N Spell check!)

Naruto and Kyuubi

Naruto entered Kyuubi and started to kiss her again as they started to moan and increase their speed. Soon they came at the sametime Naruto kissed Kyuubi weakly on the lips "Night Kyu-hime" he whispered before falling asleep.

Falre and Ellimere

"El-Elli-hi-hime I-I'm a-abo-out t-to c-cum" Flare managed to get out before he came and Ellimere feeling him cum caused her to climax and they fell down entirly onto the bed Flare kissed her forehead and smiled weakly "W-wow" was all he said, "Y-yeah" Ellimere relpied

(A/N _**LEMON HAS FINISHED I REPEAT LEMON HAS FINISHED**_)

The Next Morning

Flare woke up holding Ellimere remembering the night before he smiled '_What did I do to deserve someone as wonderful as her?_' he thought as he slipped out of her grasp to go take a shower while Ellimere slept

At Naruto's

Kyuubi woke up shocked that she had not returned to the seal when they had fallen asleep and she kissed Naruto waking him up "Morning Naru-kun" she said, "Morning Kyu-hime" said Naruto smiling and kissing her again and again "Naru-kun you have to go train" said Kyuubi through her purrs and Naruto smiled "I am, I'm getting more stamina" said Naruto and Kyuubi smiled Suductivly and pulled Naruto into a very deep and passionate kiss

Flare and Ellimere

Ellimere was waking up "Flare-kun?' she called as he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself "Yes, Elli-hime?" asked Flare as he walked out into his room, "Oh Flare-kun I was wondering where you were" she said smiling Flare chuckled, "I noticed" he said and he kissed her cheek and grabbed himself some clothes and went into the bathroom and Ellimere pouted he wasn't snuggling her(A/N Demanding isn't she...).

With Ero-sennnin(A/N haven't been with him in a while)

Ero-sennin was in the Hokage's office "Sensie, Naruto, Ellimere, and Flare all deserve to become Chuunin if not Sannin already their strength _alone_ is stronger then me each of them could beat me" said Ero-sennin surprising the Sandaime, "Jiriaya are you lieing to me?" asked Sandaime and with that ero-sennin shook his head and shunshined out of the office.

* * *

Author's note:

Writer: ...

Lee: Oops I must have ran around in a circle

Writer: I am not going to kill you but Rune-san said she wants you to _**STOP BEING AN IDIOT!!**_

Lee: Ok I will

Writer: (facefaults)

Lee: What?

Writer: Um nothing R&R

* * *


	16. Exam Troubles PT4: AMOT PT2

* * *

Author's note: 

Well I'm back hows you?

Lee: (drools)

Writer: Lee?

Lee: Rune-hime...

Writer: Note to self killoff Rune-san

Lee: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own Flare, and Ellimere

* * *

Legend:

(A/N small author's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"biju & Higher level summon"**

_**'biju & higher level summon'**_

Jutsu

_Song lyrics_

**Fights**

'quote'

"_**Biju Influenced speech**_"

* * *

Kitsune Guardian:

Exam Troubles Part Four: A Month of Training Part two

Flare was getting pissed off at the idiot who kept trying to hit on Ellimere "I told you I'm taken" said Ellimere but Kiba still didn't get it Flare lost it and stabbed him with his hand "She said she was taken" said Flare and Hinata seeing Flare just kill Kiba ran the other direction and started to look for her Sensie. Or at least that is what might have happened if Ellimere didn't stop him "Flare-kun if he refuses to listen to me then nothing will work" said Ellimere and Flare nodded, "Ok Elli-hime" said Flare and they continued their way to the training field only for Sandaime shunshin infront of Flare "I want to talk to you" said the Sandaime. "What do you want?" asked Flare not in the mood to be polite, "Alone..." replied Sandaime, "I'll tell you alone". With that Flare nodded "See you in a bit Ellimere" said Flare as him and Sandaime shunshined away to his office and Flare stood infront of the desk "Sit Flare" said Sandaime and Flare complide while he sat Sandiame went to the door in his office that did not lead out of it and pulled out a jounin vest "I was told you were already tready to wear this but" said Sandiame putting it back Flare raised his eyebrow in a confused fasion, "Here" Sandiame tossed him a chuunin vest, You've been premoted and so has your team even if they lose in the chuunin exam" and Flare nodded. "Yes Hokage-sama" said Flare now chuunin(A/N Remember he lost at the end of the match against Gaara) he stood up, "Thank you sir" and Flare shunshined to Ellimere and Naruto in his new vest and he was hit with a barrage of questions. Flare shook his head "You'll see after the exams" said Flare and he got into his stance waiting for them to charge and the training started.

A while later

Flare was the only one standing and that was because he had activated the kitsune dou panting he said, "_**Damn you guys are tougher then you look**_" and he walked over to Naruto and Ellimere both of them were healing fairly fast and Flare deactivated the kitsune dou and fell onto his butt. "Naruto, Elli-hime I think you guys are going to win" said Flare as he smiled knowing that they were already chuunin even if they did not win the exam.

The re-meeting of Jiriaya

Naruto was working on the Hiraishin no jutsu near the hot springs and Ero-sennin was peeping again and Naruto smiled "Katon Kai No Jutsu[1!" said NAruto burning the unfortunate sannin "WHAT THE HELL?!?" yelled Ero-sennin and Naruto laughed till tehe prevert decided to 'punish' Naruto and he summoned Gamabunta Naruto Frowned "Hey Gamabunta I hope you like reunions" said Naruto going through the handseals "Kitsune Guardian Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" and he summoned Kyuubi and jumped onto her head "Hey kyu-hime" said Naruto kissing her between the eyes Kyuubi saw the toad "Naru-kun why did you summon me I hate that vile creature" said Kyuubi.

I am not in the mood to listen so on to Flare and Ellimere's day of training

Flare was dodging Ellimere's strikes and she dodged his neither of them used either Demon or bloodlimit and Flare was getting beat but not as bad as usual he side stepped her stab with a kunai and he tripped her and she landed on the floor "Elli-hime if I was Gaara you would have died please go _all_ out on me" said Flare and she nodded and she attacked him.

With the sandaime

"What the...?" said Sandaime as he felt chakra spike and he lookedout the window to see the Kyuubi and Gamabunta fighting eachother and he sweatdropped as he looked down seeing the villagers trying to break in and kill him for keeping that 'demon boy' alive and he shunshined down and handed them a telescope and they saw Naruto was on top of the kyuubi meaning he had summoned it the villagers did not feel totally relaxed at that revulation infact they remembered what he had said...

Flashback

_the villagers gave Naruto glares of hate "Somethings never change but you know what villagers I don't give a flying fuck anymore so shut-up and leave me and Kyu-chan alone" said Naruto to the villagers who were stunned by his reaction and Kyuubi turned and smiled _**"Oh Naru-kun!" **_she said in a suductive manner and Naruto basicly turned a 180 and ran to her the villagers started to tell the girl off and Naruto got pissed "Why do you try to ruin every good thing I have huh? If it is not my house it is my health, if it is not my heath it is my relationships, you know what the next time you try any of that shit I'll let you deal the Kyuubi no kitsune as well as Kitsune Flare(A/N Ironic about the names huh?)" said Naruto_

End Flashback

"He can summon that creature anytime he wants we have to kill him next time he falls asleep" said one of the villagers just then Ellimere and Flare had shunshined to the hokage's office and frowned "How dare you threaten my teammate like that" said Flare is kami-kitsune active and looking at them venom in his voice and eyes the villagers looked at him "Do you even know _what_ he is?" asked one of them and Flare laughed, "Of course I know what he is but you don't seem to he is the _jailor_ not the demon you fucking imbasules(A/N Spell check!)" said Flare laughing still and Ellimere smiled sadisticly "And I am like Naruto a Jinchuriki and just one tail weaker then him isn't that scary for you the best team here is team Biju and we consist of two Jinchuriki and one Biju Guardian" Flare nodded in agreement, "I can summon _any_ biju I want so don't piss me or Elli-hime off" said Flare and he kage-shunshined out of there with Ellimere.

With Lee(A/N I want to see how him and Rune-san are doing)

Lee was waiting outside the Kynai estate for Rune like she had asked him too soon she came out and grabbed his hand "Comeon let go" she said sweetly which was unlike her with her teammates, "Ok Rune-san" said Lee and she put her finger to his lips "You can call me Rune-chan if you want" she said softly and she kissed him.

Flare and Ellimere

Flare kissed Ellimere on the lips "Elli-hime do you think you had enough training today?' asked Flare wanting to know what she thought and she nodded, "Yeah I feel as if I was fighting for two though" said Ellimere and Flare fell _**THROUGH**_ the floor, "You have got to be fucking kidding me!" he said not that he did not want children just not yet, "No Flare-kun but maybe I sho-" she started but Flare was already kissing her. "Even if you aren't kidding me" said Flare pulling away, "I don't want you to leave" and with that Ellimere pulled him into a deep kiss.

* * *

Author's Note:

1. Katon Kai No Jutsu: Fire release, Releases the heat built up inside the body and burns the target

Yugito: I'm going to kill you

Writer: Well you can't enjoy yourselves without something happening with me as the author

Lee: (singsong voice) I'm on a date with Rune-chan

Writer: W... T... F...

Yugito: (sweatdrops)Can I kill Lee?

Writer: Sadly you can not I like him enough to keep him alive and anyway Yugito you owe me some money

Sasuke: WTF why did you kill me off?!

Writer: Lee I'll make sure to get you and Rune-san married if you can remove the Teme from my sight

Yugito: Is there anyway I can get rid of the debt?

Writer: Well...

Lee: YES SIR (throws Sasuke-teme out the window to a fourty story fall)

Yugito: (bats eyelashes) Please

Writer: (poof)

Yugito: DAMN!

Naruto: I'm battling Ero-sennin...

Writer: I know now get back there

Ellimere: I am carrying a baby?

Writer: You'll find out later

Flare: NO TELL US NOW!

Writer: Flare no or I'll make sure you end up with Gai or Orochimaru-teme

Flare: (shudders) Ok fine we'll wait

Writer: Good now R&R

Flare will not be in the beginning of the next chapter he is on a special mission so don't say I didn't war you when I post the next chapter

* * *


	17. Exam Troubles PT4: AMOT PT3

* * *

Author's note: 

Writer: ((is busy with Yugito NO not like that you pervs))

Disclaimer: Naruto is MINE ALL MINE!!(readers throw things at me) Ok fine I don't own Naruto... yet

* * *

Legend: 

(A/N small author's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"biju & Higher level summon"**

_**'biju & higher level summon'**_

Jutsu

_Song lyrics_

**Fights**

'quote'

"_**Biju Influenced speech**_"

* * *

Kitsune Guardian: 

Exam Troubles Part Four: A Month of Training Part Three

Flare is out on a mission so lets go see Ellimere and Naruto

Naruto was standing on Kyuubi as she cut Gamabunta with her claws **"Oi Gaki what are you doing on top of that damn fox?"** asked the toad boss and Naruto smiled, "I am her mate" said Naruto simply and Gamabunta attacked again this time toward Naruto who jumped onto the blade using chakra to grip onto the blade he ran up it and punched Ero-sennin off of the toad "I hate perverts, toads, traitors, and those who attack me or my mate" said Naruto before forming the Rasengan and driving it into the toad's head. Kyuubi smiled **"I'll see you later Naru-kun"** said Kyuubi before she left and Naruto landed hard on the ground but stood up just as ero-sennin got back on to his feet. "Naruto I never thought of you as a traitor" said Ero-sennin and Naruto sneered, "I'm not" said Naruto sneering at the perverted sannin as he looked at the man in discust, "You attacked me remember?".

Ellimere

Ellimere was shopping for tests so she could find out for herself if she is Pregnant and if she needs to tell Flare about her bloodlimit(A/N HAHA she is pretty dense, not trying to be rude).

Naruto

Naruto started to walk away when he turned around, "You know I could report you to Sandaime for attacking me" said Naruto as he watched the Sannin go wide-eyed and started to regret attacking the young shinobi and Naruto smirked sadisticly, "But I won't-" Ero-sennin visibly relaxed till... "If you tell me the name of my father and teach me how to use the Hiraishin no jutsu" and Jiriaya stiffened. "Why would you want to know those things?" asked Ero-sennin and Naruto shrugged, "You don't have to tell me cause I find out later through Kyu-hime or Flare-san" said Naruto and yet again he(Ero-sennin) was fearful about Flare, "But if you don't tell me your status will become S-rank Nuke-nin(S-rank Missing nin)" Naruto grinning sadisticly till, "Fine gaki but your not going to like it" said Jiriaya and Naruto shrugged(A/N Being with a sadist someimes rubs off on you but me I am more sadistic then most heck I think Orochimaru would be scared of me -starts to sharpen kunai and Shuriken- anyway I have to get back to writing), "Your father is the Yondaime, and the secret to use that jutsu died with him" Naruto smiled sadly, "I was right..." and he walked away.

Ok so I do not go crazy lets go check on Flare

Flare was blocking an attack to his team's medic and he was getting pissed "_**Gaki hurry up**_" said Flare as he had the Kitsune dou active '_Damn Itachi bringing not only his teammate but that damned puppet user and bomb fanatic_' thought Flare.

* * *

Author's Note: 

Writer: Ok back Yugito you know what you are going to have to do now right?

Yugito: (nods) Yes I have to be in the sequel

Writer: (slams head on desk) You just had to tell the whole fucking world didn't you?

Yugito: (smiles happily) YEP!

Writer: ... Yugito you are weird

Naruto: Can I kill Neji during the match?

Writer: HOW THE HELL DO YOU GUYS KEEP GETTING IN?!

Naruto: (Points to a dark portal created by Flare(not Kitsune Flare))

Writer: FUCK!

Naruto: (sweatdrops)

Yugito: (drools over Naruto)

Writer: Yugito don't

Yugito: (jumps Naruto)

Writer: (sigh) Raiton Kai No Jutsu

Yugito: (Gets electricuted)

Naruto: Thanks I'll be going now(leaves)

Writer: Yugito...

Yugito: (turns)(has sex-hungry eyes)

Writer: shit

Yugito:(tries to jump writer)

Writer: (kage shunshins my ass out of there)

R&R I know short chapter but I need to work on a couple things also like Return of the Bijuu version 2, Pure Lust, and Return of The Clans(drools thinking of Yugito) sorry I know it is wierd but I think Yugito is kinda hot(I am wierd I like the female demon containers...)(prays that girlfriend won't read or if she does doesn't kill me) but my heart belong to my girlfriend. Also from what I have read and not added to the Biju 'story' the female Nibi is sex-hungry and well...

* * *


	18. Exam Troubles PT4: AMOT PT4

* * *

Author's Note: 

Writer: ((is in a hidden bunker hiding from Yugito))

Yugito: ((Is searching for me))

Disclaimer:(whispering)I don't own Naruto as of this moment

* * *

Legend: 

(A/N small author's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"biju & Higher level summon"**

_**'biju & higher level summon'**_

Jutsu

_Song lyrics_

**Fights**

'quote'

"_**Biju Influenced speech**_"

* * *

Kitsune Guardian: 

Exam Troubles Part Four: A Month of Training Part Four

smiled "Hey Baka look behind you" said Flare lucky that Naruto felt Kyuubi's chakra being drained, "The Kyuubi's container" said Itachi with obviously delight and Flare shook his head, "No the Kyuubi's mate" said Flare as he shunshined and Punched the Shark face in the gut feeling the Sanbi "Looks like I get to help someone after all KITSUNE GUARDIAN GOKUIN KAI!!!" yelled Flare striking the Sanbi's seal and Flare grabbed Naruto and whoever he could bearing the leaf symbol that was not scratched as Sanbi appeared.

Ellimere

'_Flare-kun I hope you are ok_' thought Ellimere as she felt a large chakra signature more spacificly(spell check...) a demonic chakra signature Hachibi sighed **"I wasn't the second one out..."** said Hachibi and Ellimere sweatdropped but was happy that Flare was helping someone even if it was a demon.

Naruto, Flare, and Sanbi

**"Éh? Where am I?"** said Sanbi and Flare jumped onto it's head, "Sanbi-sama how are you feeling?" asked Flare as Naruto looked at the muniplated body ob Kisame and started to freak till _**'Naru-kun don't worry I am not going to fight my way out like Sanbi had to'**_thought Kyuubi Naruto nodded and Itachi knew he was talking to Kyuubi trying to make this work to his advantage Itachi used the Mangekyo Sharingan and both Naruto and Flare copied it with the Kami-kitsune bringing the grand total of Kekke genkai in their arsenal to 5 if you don't count Mangekyo Sharingan as part of the sharingan. **"Eh Flare-san?"** said Sanbi as Flare was snoozing on the demon's nose, "Oh Sanbi-sama my mate wants to talk to you!" called Naruto from the grounds Sanbi looked around not seeing anybody he starts to laugh, **"Nice try kid but there is no one here"** and with that Naruto went through the fimilar handseals "Kitsune Guardian Kuchiyose No Jutsu!!" said Naruto summoning the Kyuubi and Sanbi blautched, **"You have got to be kidding me the great Kyuubi no Kitsune decides to take a weak human as a mate!"** said Sanbi and Naruto frowned "Kyu-hime could I?" he asked as he readied a rasengan and Flare opened an eye to watch and see if he had to move, **"Yes Naru-kun you can"** said Kyuubi and Flare jumped off of the doomed demon-nose and just in time and Naruto slamed the rasengan into the Sanbi's nose the said demon cried out **"FUCK FUCK THAT HURT FUCK!!!"**. Kyuubi smiled at the Sanbi's reaction and she turned into her human form to 'thank' Naruto and Flare was out of there taking the three-tailed demon with him.

somewhere near the ocean

"Sanbi-sama you know never to citicize Kyuubi-sama about her choices" said Flare shaking his head at the demonic turtle as it walked to the ocean **"Oh get over it Flare-san by the way did you find your special someone?"** asked Sanbi and Flare nearly slapped her for the statement. "Yes I did now leave it at that before I acsess the Kyuub's chakra" said Flare sternly surprising the sanbi with th fact he was pulling 'rank' there were guardians for each demon and he was the highest on the list and Sanbi nodded before diving into trhe ocean Flare turned around and shunshined to Ellimere.

Ellimere

Flare and Naruto both shunshined at the sametime to Ellimere, Kyuubi was in her 'cage' content especially after how he accepted the 'thank you'(A/N Yes even though I hate perverts I am one mainly because I am male so I have a certain amount of perviness in me) and Flare just shook his head at the smell. and Ellimere enhanced her sense of smell to find out what Flare was shaking his head about big mistake she looked at Flare suddenly and licked her lips '_Damn she is always like that when she smells sexual juices in the air_' thought Flare as he stepped away from her still sore from their love making the night before. Ellimere pouted and Flare sighed and hugged her and whispered something in her ear that made her smile and he kissed her(A/N WHIPPED!!). Naruto shook his head until Kyuubi called him and he entered his mindscape.

Naruto's mindscape

"Yes Kyu-hime?" asked Naruto before she pulled him into her 'cage' and procceded to preform the art of love-making with him(A/N SEX ADDICT)

Sandiame

Sandiame was waiting for Naruto to come and see him about a special mission and he heard unholy sounds coming from training field 22 and he went to investigate and he flew backwards with a nosebleed as soon as he got there.

* * *

Author's Note: 

(hiding from Yugito still)

Ok I need ideas for the next few chapters after that I have the Chuunin tourdement(sp?) ready and that is all I can do by the way don't tell the Nibi's container you think she is hot because the Nibi messed with her hormones so yeah Yugito is hunting me down...

R&R!

* * *

Yugito: FOUND YOU!! 

Writer: FUCK!!!

Yugito: (Jumps Writer)

Writer: (Cries out for help that won't come)

Yugito: (Rapes Bloodclone)

Writer: Yu... gi... to...

Yugito: Awe I love you

Writer: RIIIIIIIIIIGHT

Yugito: (pouts)

Writer: (Scratches back of head) Listen I may think you're hot but raping me or my bloodclone is not a good idea I mean what if my girlfriend saw me? I'D BE KILLED!

Yugito: No I would keep you alive

Writer: FLARE HELP!!

Flare: What? oh Yugito...(Flare leaves)

Writer: (eye twitches) Flare... I will finish your story and finally kill you off

Yugito???

Writer: LEE!!

Lee: Yes?

Writer: Remove Yugito from my sight and my property and I'll show your relationship with Rune-san more

Lee: YES SIR!!

Haku: Um Mr. Writer...

Writer: Yes Haku-san?(HAKU IS A GIRL!!!)

Haku: Why didn't you kill us off?

Writer: You and Zazuba?

Haku: Yeah...

Writer: You'll see

Haku: Ok

Yugito: I killed Lee

Flare: (brings Lee back to life)

Writer: Thanks Flare, and Yugito NO!

Yugito: Please? just one-

Writer: NO

Yugito: FINE!

Flare, Lee, Haku, Writer: R&R!!

* * *


	19. Exam Troubles PT4: AMOT PT5

* * *

Author's Note:

Yo I got lost on the road of life, then got raped by Yugito and then my girlfriend killed her well, lets go...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I will and Yugito tried to own me but I belong to my girlfriend

* * *

Poll one vote per person save if I give expressed permission The PhantomHokage please vote twice because I did not get your vote for the last poll till after it was closed so yeah

**In Kitsune Guardian [and[orReturn of The Clans, Should Ellimere have a baby? Should Kyuubi have a Baby?**

After Kyuubi is released(Ellimere)

Yes(Ellimere)

After the Chuunin Exams(Ellimere)

After the Chuunin Exams(Kyuubi)

After the Jounin exams(Return of The Clans)(Kyuubi)

No(Kyuubi)

After Hachibi is released(if released)(Ellimere)

After Hachibi is released(if released)(Kyuubi)

No(both)

After Kyuubi is released(Kyuubi)

Yes(both)

No(Ellimere)

After the Jounin exams(Return of The Clans)(Ellimere)

Yes(Kyuubi)

Yes(Return of The Clans)(Kyuubi)

No(Return of The Clans)(Kyuubi)

Yes(Return of The Clans)(Ellimere)

No(Return of The Clans)(Ellimere)

Yes(Return of The Clans)(both)

No(Return of The Clans)(both)

ok the ones that say (Return of The Clans) mean after the beginning of Return of The Clans save for the Jounin exam ones

* * *

Legend:

(A/N small author's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"biju & Higher level summon"**

_**'biju & higher level summon'**_

Jutsu

_Song lyrics_

**Fights**

'quote'

"_**Biju Influenced speech**_"

* * *

Kitsune Guardian:

Exam Troubles Part Four: A Month of Training Part Five(A/N Hopefully the last part in this part[lol a funny)

Three days till the Finals

Naruto and Flare were training eachother to their peak Naruto practicly killed off Flare's arms but Flare healed them and Kyuubi was happy to see that not even lose of limbs would keep the guardian down because the moment he died Naruto would have to marry some bitch the council pulled off the streets. "Flare-san," said Naruto with a sigh, "Yes Naruto-sama?" asked Flare and Naruto hit him, "One don't call me that, two Why did I activated the Kage dou[1? and why can't you copy it?" asked Naruto and lare smiled. "Smart questions Naruto, first, Fine I won't call you Naruto-sama, second, because that was your birth bloodlimit, third, It can't be copied because it is the exact oppisite of the Kami-kitsune in it's chakra comsumtion. It can see into the body allowing you to tell if someone is lieing or how they 'feel' about you; hatred causes the body the heat up in agrivation, love causes the body to relax, sadness causes the body to well it is difficult to explain. it also allows you to focus chakra into your broken limbs and still use them without the pain as long as you keep the Kage dou active" said Flare getting back into his stance while Naruto got into a stance that was used by the Yondiame the Hummingbird stance.

Ellimere

Ellimere was training with kage bunshin of herself trying to better her attack style Hachibi wouldn't help in her next match...

Flare and Naruto

Flare blocked a strike to his shoulder and 'stabbed' at Naruto with his chakra enhanced hand which Naruto blocked and they smiled they were evenly matched as long as they did not call on their demonic chakra at least in skill Naruto would last longer and so he would beat Flare in a real fight.

Sandiame

Sandiame was watching Flare and Naruto train the pure chakra spikes had called the ANBU and Gai's team to watch Lee was wide eyed and Rune chose that moment to shunshin beside him to thank him for the date the night before when she felt a chakra spike coming from behind her and she turned

The training

Flare ducked under Naruto's strike to the head and he rammed his hand into Naruto's stomach but not where the seal was suddenly he jumped away as Kyuubi's chakra bursted out to heal her lover. Flare shook is head as he watched the wound close and Naruto start to attack him again.

Sidelines

"Hokage-sama have you ever seen two Genin fight like this before?" asked an ANBU and Sandiame chuckled, "Flare is not a Genin he is a Chuunin his skill was perfect in his match and Jiriaya said that his team deserves to become Chuunin" said Sandiame as they watched Flare and Naruto go at it again.

Ellimere

Ellimere felt the Kyuubi's chakra spike and she looked toward the training field that her teammates were training on and shrugged if it was an enemy he/she would be destroyed, "I hope Flare-kun doesn't over do it he still has to keep his promise" said Ellimere to herself and she made a hundred kage bunshin and started training again

Flare and Naruto

Flare was slowing and Naruto was still at the same speed as Flare blocked another kick to his head Naruto hit him with a punch and Flare flew across the training field and he pushed off of a tree and tackle Naruto who was not expecting that. "We're done" said Flare panting heavily as he offered Naruto a hand which was accepted and Flare heaved the Kyuubi's 'jailor' off the ground, "Flare?" asked Naruto and as said person looked up from his wounds which he was healing, "Yes Naruto?" asked Flare and Naruto asked a simple yet stupid question, "Why isn't Sasuke and Saruka here?" and Flare wanted to hit the jinchuriki upside the head. "Naruto team seven is dead" said Flare and Naruto looked at the ground part of him believed that if he had been there they would have survived.(A/N No shit sherlock[sp?)

Sidelines

"Hokage-sama how does he know?" asked an ANBU and Sandiame laughed, "You know I gave up trying to understand him a while ago." said Sandiame and the group watching left.

Ok to keep my end of the bargin

Lee and Rune were together as they left the training field "Lee-kun you still want to go out tonight?" asked Rune, Lee smiled and nodded as they went to the most expensive restrant in Konohagakure and got in.

Last day till the finals

Naruto and Ellimere were training eachother because Flare could not go all out on her like she continued to ask him to and she would never get close to her peak if he never train her.

that Night

Flare was waiting for Ellimere and he had just finished making dinner for them, the moment he had sat down Ellimere opened the door to the apartment and Flare kage-shunshined behind her and hugged ehr from behind(A/N duh), Ellimere turned and kissed him passionatly and then it started again.

* * *

Author's Note:

1. Kage Dou(Kay-Gay Do), Shadow eyes Kazama Bloodlimit

Ok thr Finals are next time though I will not be able to update for a while I will how ever give you an Exerpt from Return of The Clans soon

* * *

Flare: (Brings Yugito back to life)

Writer: Thanks I guess

Flare: Whatever

Yugito: (yells my name)

Writer: ...

Flare: (Sweatdrops)

Lee: R&R

* * *


	20. ET Part Five: FT

* * *

Author's Note: 

Hello all Pure Lust will not be posted till about late December because I am having a hard time writing it anyway on with the story

* * *

Legend: 

(A/N small author's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"biju & Higher level summon"**

_**'biju & higher level summon'**_

Jutsu

_Song lyrics_

**Fights**

'quote'

"_**Biju Influenced speech**_"

* * *

Kitsune Guardian: 

Exam Troubles Part Five: The Finals And The Torture

Naruto woke up late(A/N As usual) and he started to run to the stadium and he ran into SASUKE!, "SASUKE!" said Naruto before hugging the supposed to be dead Uchiha, "Where's Kakashi-sensie and Sakura?" Sasuke sneered at Naruto, "Move it Dope" said Sasuke and NAruto punched him, "One I am stronger then you now, two don't call me a dope, three ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION!" said Naruto as he held Sasuke by the throat. Sasuke opened his eyes revieling the Sharingan, "Put me down" said Sasuke Naruto smiled sadisticly and kage-shushined to the stadium, "Ano-sa Ano-sa Jiji I found a scorpion" said Naruto tossing the Uchiha to Sandiame, "I think you might want to know Jiji he has actvated the Sharingan but it is nothing compared to Itachi's" and Sasuke tried to get back down to Naruto to kill him, "I have a request Hokage-sama" said Flare shunshining to the podium and Sandiame looked at him, "What is it this time Flare?" asked Sandiame and Flare smiled, "I request that Naruto is forbidden to use the Kitsune Guardian Kuchiyose No Jutsu during the match" said Flare and Sandiame nodded standing up he spoke directly to Naruto, "Naruto You may not summon during this match if you do, you will be disqualified" said Sandiame and Narto glared at Flare who just smirked and shrugged.

Ellimere

Ellimere was watching this unfold and she shook her head, "I hope he has a good match" said Ellimere and Temari looked at the Jinchuriki before asking, "Why do you hope that?" Ellimere smiled and looked at her, "Because he is my teammate and the strongest one at that, He deserves a good match" said Ellimere Temari looked a her in awe usually when she saw a teammate of someone the teammate was wishing they were out there in the match. "Flare-kun is going to have a field day when I go out for my match" said Ellimere suddenly Temari suddenly remembered that she was going against Gaara, "I am sorry for you" she(Temari) said and Ellimere glaced at her, "Eh don't worry about me worry about Gaara No Baka" said Ellimere.

**First Match of The Semi-Finals**

**Uzumaki Naruto of Konohagakure vs. Kynai Rune of Konohagakure**

Naruto was basicly sitting in the arena when Rune walked down and he didn't move he just smiled, "Hello Rune-san" said Naruto and she jumpe she thought somehow he had fallen asleep. "Hello Naruto-san" said Rune as Naruto stood and opened his eyes to the Ingan and Rune sneered, "You thief" Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I maybe a thief but at least I 'took' it with permission" said Naruto. And the Fight began...

In the stands

Two chuunins were talking about Naruto, "I'm surprised he made it this far" said one of them, "Just goes to show luck plays a part too" said the other.

Flare

Flare was watching the match when he started to think about Ellimere and he kage-shunshined into the room where the rest of the could-be Chuunins were and he wrapped his arms around Ellimere, "Hello Elli-hime" said Flare into her ear before starting kissing her neck and Ellimere leaned her head to the side allowing Flare more acess and he nipped at her sensitive area of neck luckily they were in a secluded spot in the room as she moaned, "Flare-kun I can't-" Ellimere started and Flare pulled his head away, "I know, but I couldn't get you out of my mind" Flare replied and Ellimere turned around and pressed her lips to his Flare smiled into the kiss before pulling away, "Elli-hime I don't care if you win or lose just survive, you maybe the second strongest on the team but still Gaara is still dangerous" Ellimere gave him a look before realizing he was genuinely worried for her, "Flare-kun I will survive after all we have a family to make" said Ellimere and Flare paled for just a second before color return to his face and he smiled and nodded, "More then you know" he whispered into her ear before shunshining to the Hokage and Kazekage leaving her to ponder his word just for a second before they registered and then she turn bright red and her nose started to bleed a bit as perverted thoughts ran through her head.

Match

Naruto blocked Rune's punch and kicked at at her. Naruto was holding his own only because during Rune's match against Rock Lee he had used the Sharingan to memorize the movments. Rune jumped away and smirked, "Well well well, it seems you are lasting longer then Lee-kun did, but you know something? The wave style can shut chakra points just like the Juuken style" said Rune and Naruto shrugged, "I am a Hyuuga's worst nightmare" said Naruto still in his stance and Rune attacked him slowly shutting his chakra points one by one and then Naruto couldn't use jutsu, "Well what are you going to do now Uzumaki-san" said Rune and Naruto looked up he had fallen on the ground, "It's Kazama" said Naruto standing up.

_Oh, the power to be strong  
And the wisdom to be wise  
All these things will  
come to you in time  
On this journey that you're making  
There'll be answers that you'll seek  
And it's you who'll climb the mountain  
It's you who'll reach the peak _

Naruto made the ram seal and started to gather what he could of his chakra and disspersed it. _"Kyu-hime I could use some help"_ said Naruto to Kuubi and she complied seeing that he need chakra.

_  
Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be _

Rune smirked thinking that he could not be the Hyuuga's worst nightmare.

_  
Though there's no one there to guide you  
No one to take your hand  
But with faith and understanding  
You will journey from boy to man _

Soon Red chakra was surounding him causing the ground near him to crack. Naruto smiled, "So You ready for a true match?" he asked a sadistic smile on his face. Rune looked wide-eyed as he started going through handseals, "Kage Daiton Kai No Jutsu[1!!!" said Naruto as he slammed the ground and the ground started to quake

_  
Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be _

Rune jumped hoping to get away, "Not so fast Rune-san" said Naruto as a tenticle made of earth grabbed her ankle and threw her down to the ground and then the fight continued, "What is your team?" asked Rune as she struggled to stand, "Those connected to the Biju in more ways then one, Me I am the Jinchuriki and well mate to the Kyuubi no Kitsune, The Kyuubi no Youko, The Nine-tailed Demon Fox though she is more of a vixen" said Naruto before he lost focus on the match for a second and he started drooling.

_  
In learning you will teach  
And in teaching you will learn  
You'll find your place beside the  
ones you love  
Oh, and all the things you dreamed of  
The visions that you saw  
Well, the time is drawing near now  
It's yours to claim in all _

Flare shunshined beside the proctor and gave him a questioning look that meant 'may I hit him?' the proctor nodded and Flare hit Naruto who snapped out of his daydream or more like his head, "FLARE-TEME!!" yelled Naruto and Flare shunshined back to the Hokage.

_  
Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be _

Naruto started to attack Rune again and She dodged, "What about the rest of them?" she asked and Naruto smiled, "Ellimere? she holds Hachimata, also known as: Yamata no Orochi the Eight-tailed snake, Hachibi" Said Naruto and Naruto blocked an attack to his chest and he kicked her away, "Flare holds no one but he is the Kitsune Guardian" and Naruto started to go through handseals "Kage Hyoton Kai No Jutsu[2!" Ice filled the field and captured Rune.

"Winner Uzu-" started the Proctor and Naruto intrupted, "Kazama" said Naruto through Gritted teeth, "Ok then the Winner is Kazama Naruto" said the proctor and Naruto used the Katon kai on the ice releasing Rune and Lee ran to her, "Rune-chan" said Lee Rune smiled weakly while her teeth chattered, Naruto then shunshined to the waiting area.

with the Hokage

"Kazama..." said the Kazekage, and Sandiame swallowed hard, "Naruto..." said Sandiame under his breath.

* * *

Author's Note: 

1. Kage Daiton Kai No jutsu: Shadow earth element release: an attacking jutsu which can be used to restain if needed but primarily used for attacking

2. Kage Hyoton Kai No Jutsu: Shadow ice element release: a ice wave soully used to capture the foe

Song: Son of Man

Yo R&R

* * *


	21. ET Part Six: 2nd & 3rd matches

* * *

Writer: (looks around to make sure Yugito is not there)

Kitsune Flare: DUDE!

Writer: -jumps out of skin- WHAT THE FUCK FLARE!

Flare: What?

Writer: -sweatdrops- not you, Kitsune Flare

Flare: Oh

Kitsune Flare: -snickering-

Yugito: OOOH FLARE-KUN, JOSEPH-KUN!!

Writer, Kitsune Flare, Flare: FUCK!! -Shunshins away-

* * *

Author' Note:

A side note for those who have not RPed with me on HEXrpg (which would be most people) about Naruto the Kami-kitsune has a third and final level the Biju-gan and well it is the equivulant of being all the Junchuriki's minus the cons and plus all the pros Gaara's protective sand, Yugito's shiton jutsu, Kisame's unlimited Chakra, Yonbi's control of posions and ability to read minds, Gobi's control of Fuuton; Katon; Suiton; Daiton, Rokubi's control Raiton, Shichibi's Explosive ability, Ellimere(in this story thoughit is Orochimaru's in the canon)'s Sword, Naruto's regenertive abilities, _**BUT**_ it does not make the user immortal or all powerful just very strong that was the last sneak peek for Return of The Clans

* * *

Legend:

(A/N small author's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"biju & Higher level summon"**

_**'biju & higher level summon'**_

Jutsu

_Song lyrics_

**Fights**

'quote'

"_**Biju Influenced speech**_"

_"Thought speech"

* * *

_

_Temari vs. Shikamaru_

_Ellimere vs. Gaara_

_Ino vs. Dozu_

_Neji vs. kankuro

* * *

_

Kitsune Guardian:

Exam Troubles Part Six: Second and Third Matches

Flare looked to the Proctor waiting for the announcment of the next match

**Second Match of The Semi-Finals**

**Sabaku No Temari of Sunaagakure vs. Nara Shikamaru of Konohagakure**

Shikamaru was about to forfit when Ino threatened him and he jumped down to the arena where Tamari was waiting.

Naruto

Naruto went to a secluded room to be with Kyuubi.

Flare

Flare looked toward the Kazekage with the Kami-kitsune active he really wanted to know what the Kage looked like and he frowned and whispered something into the Sandiame's ear.

The match want the same as in the cannon(?)

_

* * *

__Ellimere vs. Gaara_

_Ino vs. Dozu_

_Neji vs. kankuro

* * *

_

**Third match match of the semi-finals**

**Ellimere of Konohagakure vs. Sabaku no Garra of Sunagakure**

Ellimere shunshined into the matcha and smiled '_Time to kick raccoon arse_' though Ellimere as Gaara suna-shined into the ring and sand surrounded him. "Hello Baka no Gaara" said Ellimere as she got into her stance and waited for the Proctor to begin the match, "You'll pay for that bitch" said Gaara and she smirked, "You saw who I held in that match" she replied and the Proctor glanced at them, "Third match of the Semi-finals Ellimere of Konohagakure versus Sabaku no Gaara of Sunagakure, BEGIN!" and he shunshined out of the ring...

Flare

Flare wanted to get down there and wring Gaara's throat, "LET ME AT HIM HOKAGE -TEME JUST LET ME THE FUCK AT HIM!?!" yelled Flare as the Hokage held him back with one hand Flare eventually calmed down and offered both kages a drink after the match to apoligize for his actions.

Naruto

Naruto stayed with Kyuubi who was as naked as he was but she was asleep, '_Damn and I thought she was the reason for my stamina_' thought Naruto as Kyuubi snored and he wrapped his arms around her and held her as she slept on.

the match

Ellimere started to attack Gaara, Sand started to attack Ellimere and Flare started to try to stop the match again but also trying to stop himself from doing so. "You are MY PREY!!" yelled Gaara and he attacked Ellimere as his demon's chakra started to leak out making his sand grab onto him, slowly turning him into Shukaku(A/N AKA Ichbi).

Flare

Flare shunshined to Narutoa and was blown back by his nosebleed when he found him, looking up, "Naruto get your ass up and send Kyuubi-sama back to the seal NOW!" said Flare before returning to the stands as Kabuto started the Genjutsu Flare released it around himself, "It looks like I am going to have some fun" said Anko and Flare shivered at the sadist's voice, "I'm going to- FUCK! I knew that wasn't the Kazekage!" said Flare as the kagebox was covered in a purple shield.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note:

Absolutly short chapter I know but I hope you're ready for the next Chapter because I am!

* * *

Writer: Yo...

Linith: Hey!

Writer: LINITH! You're in the next book what are you doin' here Neko Guardian?

Linith: Nothin'

Writer: Linith you are annoying I am surprised I even let you join the story

Kitsune Flare: WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT IS THAT BITCH DOING HERE?!?!

Flare: Calm down K.F.

Yugito: Cool so she's the one watching me?

Writer: Yeah

R&R

* * *


	22. Sneak peek of Return of The Clans

Flare looked at the letter his dead father had left him for the sixth time that week, "Damn him to the 22nd level of hell" said Flare as he finished reading the letter again, "Engaging me to that bitch that contians the _Demon_ that stole my virginity" and Ellimere looked at him misunderstanding, "EXCUSE ME?!?" she said with a scowl and Flare answered quietly and firmly, "Yugito..."

* * *

R&R

* * *


	23. Jinchuriki Showdown

* * *

Author's note:

Hey new chapter is up lol See ya

* * *

Legend:

(A/N small author's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"biju & Higher level summon"**

_**'biju & higher level summon'**_

Jutsu

_Song lyrics_

**Fights**

'quote'

"_**Biju Influenced speech**_"

_"Thought speech"_

_**"Biju talking to host from inside seal"

* * *

**_

Kitsune Guardian:

Jinchuriki Showdown!

Ellimere's smile fell when she saw the orb of sand surrounding Gaara, "Temari-san I'd suggest you do not betray Konoha like the rest of the suna-nin did" said Flare, a blade in his hand the Kitsune-bi Blade only given to the leader of the Kitsune Guardians, pushing his sword into Temari's back, "I am not opposed to killing you nor am I opposed to releasing Sukaku, I think Jinek-kun would love to be able to do his job again" Temari paled he was perposing killing her brother, "Never" said Temari and she attacked him Kankuro also attacking, Flare smirked, "I hoped for a challange" he said as he pulled out a scroll and bit his thumb, wiping his blood on the seal a puppet came out, "Come Kankuro lets see who outranks who"...

Naruto was runnig through Konohagakure and dispatching enemy-nin and he smirked as he knocked a sound shinobi to is death, "DATTEBAYO!!" he yelled as he started to fight a group of shinobithat started to attack Hinata, "Ano Hinata be a little more careful ok?" Hinata nodded blushing before Naruto kage-shunshined away.

Ellimere shook her head and sat down, Baki just looked at her, "I know what is happening but I am his opponent and I will wait till he reamerges" said Ellimere and Baki was wide-eyed, "What are you?" he asked and Ellimere smiled sadisticly, "The eight-tails host" said Ellimere and Baki ran for his life...

Naruto ran into the Yonbi's host and he smiled, "Cool another Jinchuriki" he smiled and gave the man a once over, "Sokou's Container aren't you?" the Man went wide-eyed _"He can guess that by just looking at me?"_ and Yonbi spoke up to his container, _**"He is the Kyuubi No Kitsune's container!"**_ to their surprise Naruto shook his head, "I stopped being the container after I became her mate" said Naruto...

Flare smiled, "Nice but if you realized I am not holding my sword but it is still moving, you might have won" said Flare as his sword stabbed Kankuro and Flare went through handseals so fast it put Kakashi to shame, "Raiton: Hyoton no jutsu(1)!" he said and Temari in the middle of swinging her fan froze and then was shocked by electricity...

Ellimere smiled as Gaara emerged from the orb of sand and her eyes changed to snakeslits, "_**Sssso you decsssided to sssssshow yourssssself?**_" asked Ellimere as Hachimata's chakra changed her vocal chords to closer to a snake's, Gaara smiled, "_**Kaa-san wants your blood**_" said Gaara and he started to change into Sukaku...

Naruto dodged a cloud of poison, "You know Sokou Flare-san would like you attacking me" he said as he dodged yet another poisonous attack he charged a Rasengan, "RASENGAN!!" yelled Naruto as he shoved it into Yonbi's container, "What?" said Yonbi's container wide-eyed as he noticed that Naruto had yet to use his demonic chakra...

Flare smiled as he ran into Kabuto, "Time to take out the trash" said Flare as he charged at him...

(A/N Hey having family trouble so if fight scenes aren't the best sorry)

Naruto blocked a kick to his stomach and threw a punch straight into the guy's seal(A/N And it is where the sun don't shine) causing Yonbi's container to keel over in pain, and Naruto started towards Shukaku.

Flare smiled as he ran into Tayuya(only three people needed for the shield in this version), "Ah a sound four member" said Flare and he charged at her, Naruto was ready to attack Gaara when he was attacked by Baki and he smiled, "Didn't you hear Flare? I am a jinchuriki too the most powerful one.

Ellimere headed out of the stadium with Gaara chasing after her, "_**Come on raccoon I know you can run faster than that**_!" she taunted and Gaara started to ran faster nearly falling off of the branches.

Naruto dodged the fuuton jutsu and then he attacked with one of his own, "Fuuton Kai No Jutsu" said Naruto and then blades of wind were created and attacked Baki.

* * *

1. Lightning style: Ice element jutsu: Instantly freezes the opponent and then shocks them

Author's Note:

I am sorry for the short chapter but I am working on a brand new story so this story will be placed on Haitus for a while


	24. Naruto's and Ellimere's Advancment

* * *

Author's Note: 

hello new chapter

* * *

Legend: 

(A/N small author's note)

_'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**"biju & Higher level summon"**

_**'biju & higher level summon'**_

Jutsu

_Song lyrics_

**Fights**

'quote'

"_**Biju Influenced speech**_"

_"Thought speech"_

_**"Biju talking to host from inside seal"

* * *

**_

Kitsune Guardian:

Naruto's, and Ellimere's advancment

Naruto started to smile as he attacked Gaara through the sand, "Hey Gaara you think you can beat us?" asked Naruto as he got into the shiton stance and attacked the chakra protecting his arms from the sand.

Tayuya was pined by Flare his hand holding a Kunai to her throat and suddenly he hit her with a senpon to the pressure point puttin her in a false-death state, seeing Sukaku he shunshined to them smiling, "Aw you started with_**out**_ _**me**_" said Flare and he activated the Kitsune dou. "_**Not at all Flare-kun**_" said Ellimere and Naruto smirked his eyes turning red, "_**Flare, Ellimere can I deal with him?**_" asked Naruto and Ellimere shook her head, "_**No Naruto we need to work together maybe we don't have to kill him**_" answered Ellimere and Flare nodded, "_**I'm waitting**_" said Gaara(A/N: I'm not writing that battle it happened the same way that the Canon did but they summoned Shichibi, Hachibi, and Kyuubi)

Flare was down for the count Ellimere was down but not out but Naruto he was still moving, "The pain it is unbearable isn't it" said Naruto, "The pain of being alone" Gaara was confused, this team beat him they all landed a punch on him and yet they didn't try to kill him yet, "Flare-kun saved me" said Ellimere truthfully as she turned to look at Gaara even though it hurt. "And he saved my live countless times" said Naruto abliet grudgingly but truthfully none the less, "But that was before he trained me now I surpass him" Ellimere nodded in pain, "We both do" she replied.

The invation failled and now that team biju had been released from the hospital, Jiriaya met them at training field seven, "Hokage-sama isn't going to last much longer even with your knownage of demonic healing jutsu" said Jiriaya and Flare nodded sadly, "I'm guessing we're going to look for the one human that can save him?" asked Flare as he stood, Jiriaya nodded and Naruto looked confused, "Ano-sa Flare aren't you going to release Kyu-hime soon?" asked Naruto and Flare shook his head, "No not yet not without an Hokage, to protect you while I do the unsealing, the villagers will sign their death warrents" said Flare and Ellimere looked at him, "Flare-kun you ok?" asked Ellimere, "Aye but I think we should visit Hokage-sama before we leave".

Naruto, Ellimere, and Flare walked into the hokage's hostpital room and the hokage smiled at Naruto and Ellimere, "Ah time for your promotions is it?" he asked and Flare was surprised he was going to ask if he could go with Naruto and Ellimere to retreave the olny person who could heal the hokage, Tsunade...

Naruto and Ellimere looked at their new chuunin jackets as they left the village Flare following them but that is a story for another time...

* * *

Author's Note: 

I finally finished Kitsune Guardian now onto Return of the Clan

I know I said the story will end after the releasing of Kyuubi but the story wrote itself Ja-ne!

* * *

Writer:Well that is one done 

Ellimere: wow I was promoted?

Naruto: Me too?

K F: Yeah

Linith: So I'm going to be in the next story aren't I?

Writer: yeah

Yugito: YAY! Time for my Kitsune Guardian series debue

Writer: ...

Everyone: R&R

* * *


End file.
